Crossingfield: Tri-Heroes World Tournament
by Skyguy626
Summary: Rivals... They are... Friends, yet powerful foes! A new legend is about to start! Fight and survive, for the one throne of glory that awaits at the end. The Tri-Heroes World Tournament is about to start. The battle begins tonight! (Avatar: LOK, Kill La Kill and Harry Potter crossover).
1. Episode 01: Arrival

**Greetings, one and all, welcome to the first chapter of my first crossover story Crossingfields: Tri-Heroes World Tournament. This is going to be an AU crossover between my first three stories I uploaded on this site, that being Avatar Heroes, Kill La Kill: Male Who Invites and The Potter And Kent Chronicles.**

 **As usual, this is going to be an AU so it won't be needed to have prior knowledge of those stories, so just sit back and enjoy the story.**

 **As always, I do not own any of the characters except my own OC's.**

* * *

The Great Hall at Hogwarts, School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, looked its usual splendid self, decorated for the start-of-term feast. Golden plates and goblets gleamed by the light of hundreds and hundreds of candles, floating over the tables in midair. The four long House tables were packed with chattering students; at the top of the Hall, the staff sat along one side of a fifth table, facing their pupils.

A group of six Gryffindor's, consisting of Harry Potter, Clark Kent, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger and Kara Kent walked past the Slytherins, the Ravenclaws, and the Hufflepuffs, and sat down with the rest of the Gryffindors at the far side of the Hall.

Clark was of a light build, shorter than average for his age and had messy black hair, unkempt at the front, his bangs covers his right eye. His eyes were of gray color.

His younger sister Kara had a similar shade of black hair, which she had tied back in a high ponytail, her eyes were light blue colored.

When everyone was seated, the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, stood up and began to speak, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

"What?" Harry gasped, he looked around at Fred and George Weasley, his fellow members of the Quidditch team. They were mouthing soundlessly at Dumbledore, apparently too appalled to speak.

Dumbledore went on, "This is due to an legendary event, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy, but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts, we hare hosting a legendary event. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Tri-Heroes World Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" Fred said loudly. Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley," he said, "Though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar."

Professor McGonagall, the deputy head mistress, cleared her throat loudly. "Er... but maybe this is not the time... no..." Dumbledore said, "Where was I? Ah yes, the Tri-Heroes World Tournament... Well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely. The Tri-Heroes World Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the world's largest Hero schools: Hogwarts, Honnoji and Republic Academy. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three tasks."

"In a departure from tradition, the departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Sports and Games, as well as the current headmasters of each school, have decided to have six champions instead of the usual three. Each school will have both a senior and a junior champion. The seniors must all be of age, that is seventeen years or older, while the junior must be fourteen and no older than sixteen, so that those of you who are already of age cannot have two opportunities at becoming a champion. No matter which champion you will become, all champions will face the same tasks, no matter their age."

The majority of students in the Hall; many of them were whispering excitedly to one another. "The heads of Honnoji and Republic will be arriving with their short-listed contenders shortly, so I request you all to join me outside to welcome them."

* * *

They filed down the steps and lined up in front of the castle. It was a cold, clear evening, dusk was falling and a pale, transparent-looking moon was already shining over the Forbidden Forest. "Nearly six." Ron said, checking his watch and then staring down the drive that led to the front gates, "How d'you reckon they're coming? The train?"

"I doubt it," Hermione said.

"How then? Broomsticks?" Harry suggested, looking up at the starry sky.

"I don't think so, not from that far away... And from what I have read, brooms aren't that popular in Asia where Honnoji is located, neither is it very popular in Republic City.", Kara explained, "Where ever that is located."

They scanned the darkening grounds excitedly, but nothing was moving; everything was still, silent, and quite as usual. Then Dumbledore called out from the back row where he stood with the other teachers, "Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Honnoji approaches!"

"Where?" many said students eagerly, all looking in different directions. Something in the sky opened, spitting out a large airship, before it began to hover above the school. The back door opened and a large set of stairs unfolded from it. A large young man with a tanned skin and sleeked back blond hair, dressed in a black and gold uniform, came out first, this was Ira Gamagori.

As Gamagori stood at the front of the stairs, he spoke with a loud voice, "Attention! Honnoji Academy's student council president, Satsuki Kiryuin! Hail!", and suddenly from the top of the stairs came a blinding light, turning everyone gazes towards the beautiful pale skinned woman that is Satsuki Kiryuin.

And with this Satsuki began to speak, "Fear is freedom! Subjugation is liberation! Contradiction is truth! Those are the facts of this world!"

"A bit dramatic, isn't it?", Clark muttered as the students of Honnoji filled out of the ship one by one.

Dumbledore started to clap, the students, following his lead, broke into applause too, many of them standing on tiptoe, the better to look at this woman.

"My dear lady Satsuki," Dumbledore said, "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Professor Dumbledore." Satsuki said, "I hope you are well?"

"In excellent form, I thank you." Dumbledore said, as the two bowed to each other, as the other students at Honnoji stared up at Hogwarts with apprehensive looks on their faces, "Would you like to wait here and greet Republic with us or would you prefer to step inside and warm up a trifle?"

"We will be inside and warm up.", Satsuki said imperiously to her students, and the Hogwarts crowd parted to allow her and her students to pass up the stone steps.

As Satsuki passed, Clark noticed a tall young man with a handsome face, silver hair cut into a bowl-shaped cut and yellow eyes, dressed in a white trench coat, a black shirt, dark blue pants tucked into his black boots, walking next to her.

He didn't need Kara to tell him to recognize who he was. "That's Izanagi Ryu! He was in the final of the World Fighters Tournament."

"I think Clark remembers, Kara. We where there when he fought.", Harry told her, quite amused by how much of a fangirl his friend was acting.

They stood, shivering slightly now, waiting for the Republic party to arrive. Most people were gazing hopefully up at the sky.

For a few minutes, the silence until a soft rumbling was heard. "Can you hear something?", Kara asked suddenly.

The Hogwards students attention was then drawn towards the grounds close to a collection of hills. The ground burst open, sending earth and rocks flying as a large temple came out of the ground. A group of young man dressed in a green collar and emblem on their white blazers, over black dress shirt and white pants preformed complicated martial-arts moves to create a clean set of light grey stairs.

A wave of students started to disembarking from the temple led by a elderly bald man with a blue arrow tattoo on his head dressed in orange robes. All of them wore the same white uniform but their collar and emblem ranged from green, yellow, blue and orange.

"My apologies for the terrain, Albus.", the bald man said giving a bow as a sign of greeting.

"Its nothing Tenzin, my old friend.", Dumbledore said returning the bow. Tenzin introduced his students, before they entered the hall. Upon seeing a young man with the blue colors on the front, attracting loud screams of amazement. The young man had spiky black hair and his eyes where faintly glowing amber's, upon seeing the stares he was getting, he gave a confident and charming smile.

Upon seeing the young man, Kara let out another gasp. "Isn't that Jason Skywalker?", Hermione asked gaining an offended look from Ron, Neville and Kara.

"I don't believe it!" Ron said, in a stunned voice, as the Hogwarts students filed back up the steps behind the party from Republic, "The Skywalker! THE Jason Skywalker."

"For heaven's sake, Ron, he's only a duelist.", Hermione said.

"Only a duelist?" Ron said, looking at her as though he couldn't believe his ears, "Hermione, he's the current reigning world champion! The only one who stood a chance against him for the past three years was Izanagi Ryu! I had no idea both were still at school!"

As they recrossed the entrance hall with the rest of the Hogwarts students heading for the Great Hall, Clark saw Lee Jordan jumping up and down on the soles of his feet to get a better look at the back of Skywalker's spiky haired head. Several sixth-year girls were frantically searching their pockets as they walked. "Oh I don't believe it, I haven't got a single quill on me..."

"D'you think he'd sign my robe in lipstick?"

"Really." Hermione said loftily as they passed the girls, now squabbling over the lipstick.

"I'm getting his autograph if I can," Ron said, "You haven't got a quill, have you, Neville?"

"Nope, they're upstairs in my bag.", Neville said.

They walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Ron took care to sit on the side facing the doorway, because the guest were still gathered around it, apparently unsure about where they should sit. The students from Honnoji had chosen seats at the Ravenclaw table, they were looking around the Great Hall with glum expressions on their faces. Three of them were still clutching scarves and shawls around their heads.

"It's not that cold." Hermione said defensively, "Why didn't they bring cloaks?"

Ron hissed, "Over here! Come and sit over here! Kara, budge up, make a space... Too late.", he said bitterly.

Skywalker and his fellow students had settled themselves at the Slytherin table. Clark could see Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle looking very smug about this. As he watched, Malfoy bent forward to speak to Skywalker.

"Yeah, that's right, smarm up to him, Malfoy.", Ron said scathingly, "I bet Skywalker can see right through him, though... bet he gets people fawning over him all the time... Where do you reckon they're going to sleep? We could offer him a space in our dormitory... I wouldn't mind giving him my bed, I could sleep on a camp bed."

Hermione snorted.

"They look a lot happier than the Honnoji lot.", Neville said. The Republic students seemed to relax, looking up at the starry black ceiling with expressions of interest, a couple of them were picking up the golden plates and goblets and examining them, apparently impressed.

Up at the staff table, Filch, the caretaker, was adding chairs. He was wearing his moldy old tailcoat in honor of the occasion. Clark was surprised to see that he added four chairs, two on either side of Dumbledore's. "But there are only two extra people.", Harry said, "Why's Filch putting out four chairs, who else is coming?"

"Eh?" Ron said vaguely. He was still staring avidly between Skywalker and Izanagi.

"Good evening.", a voice said to them. Turning around they first thought that it was Izanagi had changed into a different outfit consisting of a black leather looking jacked over a white shirt with dark blue jeans and sneaker, and was in two places at once, but on closer inspection they figured he must be his brother or something.

"Do you mind if me and my friends sit with you? The other table is kinda packed.", the silver haired young man asked.

Harry gestured for them to sit down and they were joined by the silver haired young man, as well as a brown haired girl dressed in a white sailor uniform and a girl with black hair and a single red strain dressed in a black and red uniform.

"Thanks, my name is Izanami Ryu.", the young man now named Izanami introduced himself. The black haired girl told them her name was Ryuko Matoi and the brown haired girl excitedly told them her name was Mako Mankanshoku.

The Gryffindor gang introduced themselves. "We are having dinner with the famous Harry Potter and the heir of the Black and Kent family? Didn't knew we were talking to celebrities!", Mako said with a happy smile.

When all the students had entered the Hall and settled down at their House tables, the staff entered, filing up to the top table and taking their seats. Last in line were Professor Dumbledore, Lady Satsuki and Master Tenzin.

Dumbledore remained standing, and a silence fell over the Great Hall, "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and most particularly guests. I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable.", Dumbledore said, beaming around at the foreign students.

One of the Honnoji's girls with pink hair and dressed as if she belonged to the school band sitting next to Izanagi was unmistakably a derisive laugh. "No one's making you stay!" Hermione whispered, bristling at her.

"The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast. For now I invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

He sat down, and the plates in front of them filled with food as usual. The house-elves in the kitchen seemed to have pulled out all the stops, there was a greater variety of dishes in front of them than Clark had ever seen, including several that were definitely foreign.

"What's that?" Ron said, pointing at a large dish of some sort of shellfish with noodles in them that stood beside a large steak-and-kidney pudding.

"Lioncrab ramen.", Izanami said after studying the dish.

"Bless you." Ron said.

"It's Japanese.", Kara said, "I had it on holiday summer before last. It's very nice."

"I'll take your word for it." Ron said, helping himself to black pudding.

The Great Hall seemed somehow much more crowded than usual, even though there were barely twenty additional students there, perhaps it was because their differently colored uniforms stood out so clearly against the grey of the Hogwarts uniforms.

"So Izanami, if you don't mind me asking, why do you look so much like Izanagi?", Neville asked rather timidly.

The older young man gave a chuckle, "It's because he is my younger twin brother.", he explained much to their surprise.

At that moment, a voice said, "Excuse me, do you want the lioncrab ramen?"

A tall girl with raven black hair from Republic wearing the white blaze with a yellow collar and a black plaid skirt. She had soft green eyes and looked rather friendly.

Ron went purple, he stared up at her, opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out except a faint gurgling noise.

Clark also noticed that Neville just gaped at her, while even Harry's emerald eyes had become a little misted, while Izanami looked rather normal. "Yeah, have it.", Clark said pushing the dish toward the girl, not getting what was wrong with his friends.

"Your finished with it?", the girl asked again, Clark nodded his head.

The girl thanked them before picked up the dish and carried it carefully off to the Slytherin table. Ron was still goggling at the girl as though he had never seen one before, Neville snapped out of it while Kara gave Harry a poke to his side, while Clark, Izanami, Ryuko and Mako started to laugh.

The sound seemed to jog Ron back to his senses. "I'm telling you, there are no normal girls at Republic Academy!" Ron said, leaning sideways so he could keep a clear view of her, "They don't make them like that at Hogwarts!"

"They make them okay at Hogwarts." Harry said without thinking, his eyes shooting to Kara for a quick second.

"Yeah, what Harry said.", Neville added staring at the Ravenclaw table.

"Agreed.", Clark muttered, peeking out of the corner of his eyes to the brunette next to him.

"We have some cute girls of our own at Honnoji.", Izanami added, giving a wink at the black haired girl next to him, who gave him a glare while her pale cheeks gained a slight pink tint.

Hermione tried to grab a piece of chocolate cake but is interrupted as two figures at on each side of her while another rested in front. "Hallo there my pretties.", the leader said, dressed in Republic's white uniform with a blue collar and emblem, to Hermione, Kara, Ryuko and Mako.

"My name is Tahno Aoman, might I know your names?", but the girls remained quiet, while the boys glared at him, "You can talk to me, I promise I won't let my amazing water skills out of control."

Kara chuckled, which further infuriate the young man. Tahno and his friends seem to become angry, and Harry and Clark where about to speak up when Tahno's friends let out a sudden squeak of fear, their leader looked around, his eyes widening when he saw that Jason Skywalker was standing behind him.

Upon closer inspection, they saw that he wore his uniform coat open with an untucked black shirt. "Bullying more girls now, are we?", Skywalker asked, his voice being surprisingly deep, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Tahno narrows his eyes and sends a stream of water at the black haired guy, who merely moves his head slightly to the side, evading the stream, before it turned in mid-air, hitting Tahno straight in the face, sending him flying backwards over the table.

The hall had grown silent by this point. "I'll tell my mother!", Tahno said as his friends lifted him up and leaving the hall in disgrace.

"Yeah... You do that.", Skywalker said obviously disgusted by his school mates behavior, before turning to the group of friends, "I must extend an apology for my fellow student's behavior."

"Skywalker, Jason Skywalker.", he introduced himself, and Kara couldn't help but give a nervous giggle, much to Harry's annoyance. The rest then introduce themselves, except Izanami, Ryuko and Mako, who greeted him as if he was an old friend, while the others told them he didn't need to introduce himself, "I find it only proper to introduce myself to strangers."

Just then another voice spoke up.

"You can't help yourself when you think you need to help others, don't you Jason Skywalker?", turning around they saw that Izanagi walking towards them.

"Izanagi.", Skywalker said slowly as he walked towards his rival.

The rivalry between the two had become rather legendary, and vicious. As the two stared at each other there were a lot of people shouting things like "Someone needs to intervene."

And "They are going to tear each other's heads off!"

But all the noise died down when they stopped right in front of each other, continue to stare down the other before Izanagi suddenly held out a hand towards Skywalker, who took it before engaging in a bro-hug.

"Good to see you have made it, I almost thought there wouldn't be any real competition.", Izanagi said giving him a smile, giving the others an equally respectful greeting, before turning to his brother, "So you were sitting here, Izza?"

"What can I say? I enjoy eating in peace without your fangirls around, Izzy.", Izanami said with a playful smirk.

"Well at least you can try to pick up Hogwarts girls without them hitting on me.", Izanagi said with a smirk of his own, "Mother always say, I'm the pretty one."

The rest let out a chuckle, seeing as Izanagi and Izanami were identical twins, with the only exception being the front of their hair being inverted from the other.

"If you three would stop bonding, you will see who have just arrived.", Ryuko said, pointing to the staff table. The two remaining empty seats had just been filled. Ludo Bagman, head of Magical sports and Mr. Crouch, of international department, had filled the empty seats.

"What are they doing here?" Neville said in surprise.

"Well they organized the Tri-Heroes World Tournament, didn't they?", Ryuko said, "I suppose they wanted to be here to see it start."

"I agree with Matoi.", Izanagi said, "I need to get back to my friends. I will speak you later, Jason.", he gestured his head before heading back to the Ravenclaw table.

"I should return as well. If Aoman troubles you again, come find me.", Skywalker said, giving a bow with his head before heading back to the Slytherin table.

As the two all-stars left, Ron exclaimed, "They are so awesome!" in awe.

* * *

When the second course arrived they noticed a number of unfamiliar desserts too. Ron examined an odd sort of pale blancmange closely, then moved it carefully a few inches to his right, so that it would be clearly visible from the Slytherin table. But the raven haired girl appeared to have eaten enough, however, and did not come over to get it, instead she had started a conversation with Skywalker.

Once the golden plates had been wiped clean, Dumbledore stood up again. A pleasant sort of tension seemed to fill the Hall now. Several seats down from them, Fred and George were leaning forward, staring at Dumbledore with great concentration. "The moment has come.", Dumbledore said, smiling around at the sea of upturned faces, "The Tri-Heroes World Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket. Just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year."

"But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation.", there was a smattering of polite applause, "and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

There was a much louder round of applause for Bagman than for Crouch, perhaps because of his fame as a Beater, or simply because he looked so much more likable. He acknowledged it with a jovial wave of his hand. Mr. Crouch did not smile or wave when his name was announced.

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Tri-Heroes World Tournament." Dumbledore continued, "and they will be joining myself, Lady Satsuki, and Master Tenzin on the panel that will judge the champions efforts."

At the mention of the word "champions," the attentiveness of the listening students seemed to sharpen. Perhaps Dumbledore had noticed their sudden stillness, for he smiled as he said, "The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch."

Filch, who had been lurking unnoticed in a far corner of the Hall, now approached Dumbledore carrying a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels. It looked extremely old. A murmur of excited interest rose from the watching students.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman." Dumbledore said as Filch placed the chests carefully on the table before him, "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three major tasks, spaced throughout the school year along with some smaller tasks, and they will test the champions in many different ways... their heroic prowess, their daring, their powers of deduction, and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

At this last word, the Hall was filled with a silence so absolute that nobody seemed to be breathing. "The first of the minor tasks, which will take place before the first major task, will be a small duel tournament, which will be fought with accordance to the official World Tournament rules. As you know, six champions compete in the tournament.", Dumbledore went on calmly, "Two from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Tri-Heroes Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore now took out his wand and tapped three times upon the top of the casket. The lid creaked slowly open. Dumbledore reached inside it and pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. It would have been entirely unremarkable had it not been full to the brim with dancing blue-white flames. Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the goblet carefully on top of it, where it would be clearly visible to everyone in the Hall.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name, school and age clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet.", Dumbledore said, "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, the goblet will return the names of the six it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the great hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete."

"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet."

"As for one final announcement. For those of third year and up are usually allowed to visit Hogsmeade during certain weekends. But this year, in celebration of the Tri-Heroes Tournament, the nearby village will be open to the students on all weekends. Now I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

Fred Weasley, Ron's older brother, eyes were glinting, as they all made their way across the Hall to the doors into the entrance hall. "I don't think anyone under sixteen or seventeen will stand a chance.", Hermione argued with Kara, "We just haven't learned enough..."

"Speak for yourself.", George Weasley said shortly, "You'll try and get in, won't you, Harry? What about you Clark?"

Clark thought briefly of Dumbledore's insistence about the danger, something that sounded really intriguing to him but was drawn out of it when he heard Ron speak.

"Where is he?" Ron said, looking through the crowd to see what had become of Skywalker and Izanagi, "Dumbledore didn't say where the foreign students are sleeping, did he?"

But this query was answered almost instantly, "We are sleeping in the Airship. I can assume the Republic students are staying at their temple.", Ryuko told them.

Master Tenzin had just bustled up to his students. "Back to the temple." he was saying, leading his students toward the doors, reaching them at exactly the same moment as Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Kara, Ryuko, Izanami and Mako. They stopped to let him walk through first.

"Thank you." Master Tenzin said carelessly, as he led his students out of the castle.

* * *

 **There ya go, the first chapter, hope you enjoyed.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents next time.**


	2. Episode 02: The Seven Champions

**Greetings, one and all, welcome to the second chapter of Crossingfields: Tri-Heroes World Tournament. Hope your all going to enjoy it and now on to the story.**

* * *

As the next day was Saturday, most students would normally have breakfast late. Skywalker stared down the Gobled of Fire, ignoring the stares he was receiving from the assembled crowd as he put a piece of paper inside the Gobled. The hall soon filled with loud yells and claps as the legend walked out of the circle towards his friends.

"Alright, Jason!", his friend and fellow third year, Mako, said. He was a young man, about the same height as Jason, wearing the Republic uniform with a closed top and with a orange collar. He had black hair, amber colored eyes and was overall a very handsome young man in Skywalker opinion.

"This tournament is as good as won!", his other friend and fellow third year, Asami said. She was a tall, very attractive girl with soft long raven black hair and green eyes. She was wearing the standard female version of the Republic uniform , consisting of the same white blazer with a yellow collar, black dress shirt but with a short black plaid skirt along with knee high black socks and black pumps.

"Come on guys leave me alone.", Skywalker said playfully as the three were about to walk to the Slytherin table for breakfast, but did a turn when he saw that same blonde boy from last night waving him over, "Let's sit at a table where there are less annoying people."

They headed for the other side of the Great Hall where they saw one of the males who had been sitting with those girls from Gryffindor who had been bothered by Tahno, sitting alone eating some toast and reading a book.

"Hey there.", Skywalker said as they approached him, upon closer inspection he saw that the young man had a light build and was shorter than average for his age. He had short black hair, which was unkempt at the front, his bangs covers his right eye, which had a grey color.

"Yes? Can I help you?", he asked, looking up from his book.

"Do you mind if we sit here for breakfast?", Asami asked, "There is this boy and what I assume are his cronies, at the Slytherin table who keeps annoying us."

"You mean Malfoy?", the young man asked, "By all means, sit down."

With a grateful nod, the trio sat down and began to eat as the young man returned to his book. "Thank you. My name is Skywalker by the way, Jason Skywalker.", Skywalker introduced himself.

"Asami Sato, nice to meet you.", Asami said.

"Mako Huodiqiu.", Mako introduced himself.

"Okay.", the young man said, sounding rather disinterested, not looking up from his book.

"So... What's your name?", Skywalker asked.

The black haired Gryffindor sighing, "Clark Kent.", he answered.

"Your name is Clark... Kent?", Skywalker said surprise, "That's... Pretty cool." added with a smile, but Clark only seemed irritated.

"So... Where are Korra and Bolin?", Skywalker asked his other two friends, seeing as the Gryffindor wasn't interested in talking at the moment.

"What do you think?", Mako asked, "Still asleep in their rooms."

As they continue to eat and talk, they saw the students from Honnoji walk in the Great Hall for breakfast. It was then that Izanagi came over to their table.

He greeted them with a good morning, as he joined them. "I assume you have added your name to the Goblet?", Izanagi asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee and Skywalker gave him a nod, "Do you really think you will win?"

"I guess it will all depend on the Hogwarts champions and the junior's from Republic and Honnoji. Since I proved I could beat you at the World Grand Melee.", Skywalker said, as his silver haired friend scowled while he and his other friends laughed.

While Skywalker enjoyed teasing his rival, he had nothing but the utmost respect for him, because of his combat prowess and loyalty to his friends.

After Izanagi bid the friends goodbye, they were approached by two of their fellow Republic students, a male and a female.

"Morning.", the male yawned, wearing the Republic uniform with a green collar, but instead of a black dress shirt, he wore a green V-necked with long sleeves.

"Good morning to you too Bolin.", Skywalker said as the two sat down, "Sleep well, Korra?"

"The morning is evil...", the girl named Korra muttered. She was a taller than avarage young woman with dark skin, brown hair worn in two side tails and one large on the back of her head.

She wears the standard white blazer with a blue collar over a light blue hoodie worn long to cover most of her short plaid skirt, but long white scocks and red sneakers.

She began putting some toast in her mouth as she muttered, "Anyone put their name in yet?"

"Everyone in Honnoji, and a few from Republic beside us three.", Skywalker said, pouring a cup of coffee for her with lots of sugar, "I haven't seen anyone from Hogwarts yet."

"Bet some of them put it in last night after we all gone to bed.", Asami said.

"I would have if it had been me...", Clark said from behind his book, surprising the others, "Wouldn't have wanted everyone watching. What if the goblet just gobbed you right back out again?"

"Clark's got a point.", Skywalker admitted, "So are you entering the tournament?"

"Maybe.", Clark said.

"Its a though choose, but it should be fun.", Skywalker said, "You get to see interesting creatures, then you get to fight said creatures. You also have that Yule Ball thing you get to open with a dance if your a... Champion... Oh, God what have I done?..."

"Only you would find fun in wrestling a dragon.", Mako said.

"You heard something, Mako?", Skywalker asked.

"Yes, please do tell.", Clark added.

"Alright, but don't tell anyone... I heard Master Tenzin talk with Pema that the first task would concern dragons.", Mako told them, the rest began to pounder this.

"Dragons huh?...", Skywalker said, folding his right arm over his chest while propping his left elbow up on it and placing a hand on his chin.

"Not small dragons like back at Republic City.", Mako explained, not liking the look his friend had in his amber eyes, "More like Hungarian Horntails and Chinese Fireballs apparently."

"Horntails are bastards to deal with...", Clark muttered, sounding more like he was talking to himself, "But I could take a Fireball pretty easily." he looks up to see the others staring at him.

"You remind me of Jason... You have that same crazy look in your eyes when he hears about danger.", Korra said.

"I knew there was a reason I liked him.", Skywalker said, with a kind smile.

"I have been wondering. What's up with those different collars on your uniforms?", Clark asked, putting his book in his schoolbag, "Does it show your house like here at Hogwarts."

"Something like that. Republic Academy is divided up by which of the four elements you inner Magicka allows you to bend.", Skywalker explained, "Green for earth, orange for fire, yellow for air and blue for water. And the golden stripes on the side represent which year you are in.", he gestured to his own three stripes.

"So I assume Republic Academy only has three school years.", Clark asked, "Or you must have failed your exams a lot of times."

"Yeah, before the three years, you usually attend primary combat schools for four years.", Asami explained.

"I see... Would it be possible for someone like me to learn to bend one of the elements?", the Gryffindor asked.

"Actually it is.", Skywalker said, "Though it is difficult, seeing as your Magicka has been attuned to Magic, it is possible for a select few to learn to bend an element as well. Your headmaster for example is a very powerful Firebender, or so I heard."

"Is that why your uniforms says your a waterbender? Even though I have seen you do things during the Grand Melee that aren't very waterbendy.", Clark asked.

"Well, Jason is a special case.", Korra said..

"We should get going.", Mako said, looking at his watch, before standing up, "We still have those exams to study for."

"Do I have to?", Skywalker asked, leaning his face on his hand, "I rather go and explore Hogwarts..."

"Yeah, I agree with Jason.", Bolin added.

"You two have to study.", Asami told them.

"... Alright then.", Skywalker said, sounding rather disappointed, before turning to Clark, "Well it was a nice talk. Mind if we sit with you and your friends tonight for the reaping?"

"The reaping?", Clark asked.

"Never mind him.", Mako said.

"Okay then. I doubt they would object, though Kara might be a little awestruck.", Clark said, "So yeah, you can sit with us."

* * *

By half past five it was growing dark, and Skywalker, Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami decided it was time to get back up to the castle for the feast and, more important, the announcement of the school champions.

They walked out of the Temple. It was surprisingly dark outside. When they entered the candlelit Great Hall it was almost full. The Goblet of Fire had been moved, it was now standing in front of Dumbledore's empty chair at the teachers' table.

Despise it being their second feast in two days, Skywalker ate as much as he would have normally, and was delightfuly surprised that Clark could actually keep up with him.

At long last, the golden plates returned to their original spotless state; there was a sharp upswing in the level of noise within the Hall, which died away almost instantly as Dumbledore got to his feet. On either side of him, Master Tenzin and Lady Satsuki looked as tense and expectant as anyone. Bagman was beaming and winking at various students. Mr. Crouch, however, looked quite uninterested, almost bored.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision.", Dumbledore said, "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber." he indicated the door behind the staff table "Where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it, at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, blue-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes. Everyone watched, waiting... A few people kept checking their watches...

The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it, the whole room gasped.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white. "The Senior champion for Republic Academy." he read, in a strong, clear voice, "May the odds be ever in your favor, Jason Skywalker!"

The uproar from the next table was too great. Every single Republic student had jumped to his or her feet, screaming and stamping, as Skywalker made his way past them, grinning broadly, and headed off toward the chamber behind the teachers table.

Skywalker walked down the stairs that led to a quieter, smaller room, lined with paintings of witches and wizards. A handsome fire was roaring in the fireplace opposite him, warming and lighting the room, Skywalker took a seat on the nearby red couch in front of the flames.

It didn't take long before he heard some footsteps descending the stairwell as Korra came into his line of sight. Getting a gentle smile of her, she took a seat next to him. "So... I guess we are team Republic.", Korra said and her friend nodded.

"I think Republic has this in the bag, with the Avatar and me as their champions.", Skywalker said, with a slight smile, "The two of us together again, facing danger."

"Don't think I am going easy on you, I won't hesitate to punch in your cute face in the Duel Tournament.", Korra said, getting a slight blush from him just as the door opened again.

This time it was a Hufflepuf, who introduced himself as Cedric Diggory before he walked over to the wall and started to stare into the fire.

Soon they were joined by none other than Clark, giving them a respective nod, before walking over to them and leaning against the wall.

"Any idea about who the Honnoji champions will be?", Clark asked.

"None.", Korra replied.

"Nope.", Skywalker said.

The door opened, the first step rang, and then the next until the person's black boot became visible. The mystery champion walked down a few step to revealed to be Izanagi. He looked around the room, giving a nod of the others.

It wasn't long before the Junior Champion of Honnoji joined them as well, revealing to be Ryuko.

"So this is everybody, huh?", Ryuko said crossing her arms, "This should be a fun competition."

They were all soon startled to hear another person walking down the stairs, and then one of Clark's friend came into few, the one with the messy black hair and the emerald green eyes.

"Harry!", Clark said worried, rushing to his friend side.

"I didn't put my name in." Harry said blankly. Clark's eyes widened, realizing what Harry was getting at.

The other champions looked strangely at Harry, but Skywalker seemed to pick up that something must be off, being the first to speak up, "Something wrong?

"What's wrong?", he asked in a surprisingly soft voice.

Before the boy could explain there was a sound of scurrying feet behind them, and Bagman entered the room. He took Harry by the arm and led him forward.

"Extraordinary!" he muttered, squeezing Harry's arm, "Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen... ladies," he added, approaching the fireside and addressing the other six.

"May I introduce, incredible though it may seem, the seventh Tri-Heroes champion?"

Izanagi straightened up, Ryuko's face darkened as she surveyed Harry. Cedric looked nonplussed. Korra looked from Bagman to Harry and back again as though sure he must have misheard what Bagman had said, "Is that suppose to be a joke?"

"Joke?" Bagman repeated, bewildered, "No, no, not at all! Harry's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!"

"There must be some sort of mistake.", Ryuko said, "Hogwarts already has a Junior champion."

"Well... it is amazing." Bagman said, rubbing his smooth chin and smiling down at Harry, "But, as you know, the age restriction was only imposed this year as an extra safety measure. And as his name's come out of the goblet... I mean, I don't think there can be any ducking out at this stage... It's down in the rules, you're obliged... Harry will just have to do the best he..."

The door behind them opened again, and a large group of people came in: Professor Dumbledore, followed closely by Mr. Crouch, Master Tenzin, Lady Satsuki, and two Hogwarts professor's, a male and a female.

"Satsuki!" Ryuko said, walking over to the Student Council President, "They are saying that this kid is competing as well."

"This kid has faced a Dark Lord three times already, princess!", Clark growled to the Honnoji student.

"So? That doesn't excuse him...", Ryuko began to say back, but Satsuki stepped between the two.

She had drawn herself up to her full height, "What is the meaning of this Dumbledore?", she said imperiously.

"I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore.", Tenzin said, "Three Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed three champions or have I not read the rules carefully enough?"

"It's no one's fault but Potter's, Master Tenzin.", the male teacher in black robes, who Skywalker later found out was named Snape, said softly, his black eyes were alight with malice, "Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Potter's determination to break rules. He has been crossing lines ever since he arrived here..."

"Sounds like someone his holding a grudge against Harry here.", Skywalker spoke up, surprising Harry and Clark, "What makes you so sure it is Harry's fault, professor Nietoperz?"

"Jason, that is enough.", Tenzin told his student sternly, who relented but exchanged a hateful glare with the man with his curtain of greasy black hair.

Professor Dumbledore was now looking down at Harry, who looked right back at him, trying to discern the expression of the eyes behind the half-moon spectacles. "Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Harry?" he asked calmly.

"No." Harry said, he was very aware of everybody watching him closely. Snape made a soft noise of impatient disbelief in the shadows.

"Ah, but of course he is lying!", Satsuki said. Snape was now shaking his head, his lip curling.

"I don't know, Jason seems to believe him.", Izanagi whispered to her, gaining an surprised look from her.

"Mr. Crouch... Mr. Bagman.", Tenzin said, "You are our... er... objective judges. Surely you will agree that this is most irregular?"

Bagman wiped his round, boyish face with his handkerchief and looked at Mr. Crouch, who was standing outside the circle of the firelight, his face half hidden in shadow. He looked slightly eerie, the half darkness making him look much older, giving him an almost skull-like appearance. When he spoke, however, it was in a curt voice. "We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament."

"Well, Barty knows the rule book back to front." Bagman said, beaming and turning back to Tenzin and Satsuki, as though the matter was now closed.

"Perhaps we can resubmitting the names of the rest of the students.", Tenzin said, stroking his beard, "We will set up the Goblet of Fire once more, and we will continue adding names until each school has three champions."

"It's only fair, Dumbledore.", Satsuki said.

"It doesn't work like that." Bagman said, "The Goblet of Fire's just gone out, it won't reignite until the start of the next tournament."

"Can all of you headmaster's and teacher get a grip for just a second?", Skywalker suddenly spoke up, having had enough of their arguing, "Am I the only one who think this sounds like a set-up."

"We know it sounds like a set-up Jason.", Tenzin began.

"Not for Dumbledore to have three Hogwarts champions, but as a set-up to lure Harry into a trap.", Skywalker continued, "Once your entered, you got to compete, because of the binding magical contract. It's very simple, someone put Harry's name in that goblet knowing he'd have to compete if it came out."

"Evidently, someone who wished to give Hogwarts an advantage!", Satsuki said.

"I quite agree. I shall be lodging complaints with the Ministry of Magic and the International Confederation of Heroes...", Tenzin said.

"If anyone's got reason to complain, it's Harry.", Clark said, standing up for his friend.

"Indeed, but funny thing I don't hear him saying a word.", Skywalker added, with a nod.

"Why should he complain, Jason?", Izanagi asked, stepping towards the black haired young man, "He has the chance to compete. We have all been hoping to be chosen for weeks and weeks, the honor for our schools. This is a chance many would die for."

"Maybe someone's hoping Harry is going to die for it.", Skywalker said.

An extremely tense silence followed these words. Bagman, who was looking very anxious indeed, bounced nervously up and down on his feet and said, "Jason, my boy... what a thing to say!"

"How this situation arose, we do not know." Dumbledore said, speaking to everyone gathered in the room, "It seems to me, however, that we have no choice but to accept it. Both Cedric, Clark and Harry have been chosen to compete in the Tournament. Therefore, they will do..."

"Well, shall we crack on, then?" he said, rubbing his hands together and smiling around the room. "Got to give our champions their instructions, haven't we? Barty, want to do the honors?"

Mr. Crouch seemed to come out of a deep reverie. "Yes. Instructions. Yes... the first task...", he moved forward into the firelight, "In two weeks, on the Friday the 11th, the Duel tournament takes place. It is designed to test your combat power."

"The first task is designed to test your daring." he told Skywalker, Korra, Izanagi, Ryuko, Harry, Clark, and Cedric, "So we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard... very important... The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges."

"The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their standard weapons, wands and equipment. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests and lessons if they deem it necessary."

Mr. Crouch turned to look at Dumbledore. "I think that's all, is it, Albus?"

"I think so.", Dumbledore said, who was looking at Mr. Crouch with mild concern, "Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay at Hogwarts tonight, Barty?"

"No, Dumbledore, I must get back to the Ministry." Mr. Crouch said, "It is a very busy, very difficult time at the moment... I've left young Weatherby in charge... Very enthusiastic... a little overenthusiastic, if truth be told..."

"You'll come and have a drink before you go, at least?", Dumbledore said.

"Come on, Barty, I'm staying!" Bagman said brightly, "It's all happening at Hogwarts now, you know, much more exciting here than at the office!"

"I think not, Ludo." Crouch said with a touch of his old impatience.

* * *

The Great Hall was deserted now, the candles had burned low. Tenzin was staying behind to further discus things with the Hogwarts headmaster, leaving Skywalker and Korra to go back to the temple on their own.

"So...", Korra said, with a slight smile, "Why standing up for the Potter boy?"

"I suppose...", Skywalker said, "He just doesn't seem the type, and he sounded sincere when he claimed he didn't put his name in."

"Maybe he is a good at lying.", Korra suggested as they stepped out in the fresh night air, "You always try to see the best in everyone, even if they clearly don't deserve it."

"No, I am just not trying to see the bad in everyone.", Skywalker told her, "My instinct just tell me something bigger is at play here. I am willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. I am going to talk to him tomorrow. It's only fair he got to tell his tale of the story."

"I hope your right.", Korra said, "Just when you think we're going to have a normal school year..."

"I know.", Skywalker admitted, creaking his neck, "At least its going to be another interesting year."

* * *

 **There ya go, the second chapter, hope you enjoyed.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents next time.**


	3. Episode 03: The Weighing Of Weapon

**Greetings, one and all, welcome to the third chapter of Crossingfields: Tri-Heroes World Tournament.**

 **Hope your all going to enjoy it and now on to the story.**

* * *

The very next morning, Skywalker was walking around the school, looking for the surprise Seventh Champion, but he seemed to easily get lost in the massive castle.

"Don't think I am going the right way.", Skywalker thought, as he climbed the seventh long staircase and emerged on an unfamiliar landing, where there was nothing but a large painting of a bare stretch of grass hanging on the stone wall.

"Would you look here, Milli. It's the Mudblood.", a female voice said.

Skywalker peered down the passage to the right. He saw a group of Slytherin girls, seemingly insulting Hermione Granger, the busy haired Gryffindor who he had helped against Tahno two days ago.

The suppose leader of the Slytherin girls, opened her mouth to say something else, then Skywalker stepped in. "What do you think your doing?", he asked coming from around the corner.

The Slytherin's previous act soon turned into a flirtatious facade. "I am just giving Granger here a talk. Unless you want to talk to me, Jason Skywalker.", She fluttered her eyelashes and Hermione cringed.

"No thank you. If I see you harass or bully anyone, I will rain down fire from the skies on you.", Skywalker told her, before turning to Hermione, who was looking at him, and he gestured for her to follow him.

When the two walked away, the same annoying voice yelling something after them.

"Do they do that often?", Skywalker said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't bother me anymore. Thanks for helping me by the way.", Hermione told him, "You aren't really going to rain fire down on them, right?"

"No, that seems a bit excessive.", he admitted sheepishly, "But still they called you the magic equivalent of the N-word. The teachers should do something about it."

"Yeah... So what are you doing here? Are you lost?", she asked.

"I'm not lost... I just don't know where I am...", Skywalker said, crossing his arms, "Actually I was looking for Harry, I want to hear his side of the story, I don't believe he put his name in the goblet, but I can't really find him. Hogwarts is pretty huge compare to Republic Academy."

"Oh, well he was called to the headmaster's office, he is talking to his guardians about... You know.", Hermione said before looking up at him, "Clark told me how you stood up for them last night, do you really believe Harry is innocent?"

"I do.", Skywalker said.

* * *

On the airship of Honnoji, two katana's clashed against each other, sparks springing from the blades. Izanagi was clashing with Satsuki in Satsuki's personal training area.

Satsuki struck at Izanagi again, but he deprived her of her with a quick flourish. He then lazily slashed at Satsuki, but she rolled out of the way of the attack and called her weapon to her hand.

Izanagi performed another casual swing of his weapon, Satsuki managed to block the attack inches above her head. Taking this moment, she quickly slashed at her opponent, only for him to block her blow. He attacked again but she managed to fend him off, leaping over an attack at her legs and flipping above him.

Satsuki tried and failed to hold off the onslaught of fast heavy overhand power blows. Thrown off balance by a failed blade-lock, Satsuki was forced to keep enduring the relentless offense, while he easily blocked and shunting aside all of her counters, eventually blade-locking with the young woman again and throwing her into the ground.

"Alright, that's enough for today.", Izanagi said, placing his weapon away, before pulling her up, but he miscalculated his own strength, making her stumble forward against his chest, "Sorry about that."

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?", Satsuki said, placing her hand on his firm chest.

He gave her a confident smirk, looking deep into her blue eyes with his own yellows, "Would you be angry if I did, my lady?", he asked, placing his own hands on her hips.

She chuckled, softly touching his muscular chest, "You awake other emotions in me.", before letting go of each other, "You go have breakfast, I have some work to finish."

* * *

Izanagi stepped out of the airship, where down at the shaft stood his older twin to meet up with him.

"So Izza, how is Matoi doing?", Izanagi asked his older twin as the two began to head for the castle.

"Okay I guess. Pretty angry about how unfair it is for Hogwarts to have three champions.", Izanami answered.

"I see.", the younger twin said, "And how far are you with asking her on a date?"

"About as far as you and Satsuki.", Izanami said snarkily back.

As the two made their way across the lawn, where the two saw the Hogwarts Junior Champion, Clark Kent storm out of the hall and striding towards the lake.

Staring at the much shorter young man, the older twin said, "We should go after him.", going after Clark before waiting for Izanagi's response.

"Should we? Maybe he doesn't want to talk to us. We are strangers to him after all.", Izanagi pointed out as he followed his brother.

"Like I always say, stranger's are friends who you haven't met yet.", Izanami said over his shoulder.

"When have you ever said that before?", the younger one asked.

"Just did.", Izanami answered cheekily.

The two found the young man sitting in a relatively closed off spot, near the lake.

"Clark Kent?", Izanagi said, making the young man turn to look at the twins, "I saw you storming out, and I can sense something is troubling you."

"It's nothing.", Clark said through his teeth.

"Yeah right.", Izanami said, taking a seat next to him in the grass, "We won't inquire further about your parental problems.", as the older twin earning a shocked look from the younger man.

"How did you know?", he asked, with wide grey eyes.

"I didn't, you just told us.", Izanagi said, folding his hands behind his back, like how he usual stands, "I am curious. Jason believes Harry Potter didn't put his name in the goblet. You have know him the longest, What's your opinion on it?"

"Harry has no reason to enter himself into tis tournament, he is already famous enough and he doesn't need the money.", he said.

Izanagi and Izanami gave each other a glance, each of their yellow eyes had a look in them convinced of the truth. "I see, I will try to convince as many students of Honnoji of his innocence, I can only assume Jason will try so with the Republic students.", Izanagi said, getting a grateful nod from Clark.

* * *

Harry and Kara were walking around, munching on some toast they brought, until they run into Skywalker and Hermione.

"There you are, so how did it went with Sirius and Elizabeth?", Hermione asked.

"It went fine I guess...", Harry muttered, "But what is he doing here."

"I have been looking for you Harry.", Skywalker said, "I wanted to hear your side of the story."

With the help of Kara, who filled in exactly what had happened after Harry had left the Gryffindor table the night before, Harry told the older student that he didn't do it, and to his immense relief, Skywalker accepted his story without question.

"I... Believe you, Harry.", Skywalker said, "The look on your face when you entered the chamber. If you need any help with the upcoming task, I got your back."

"What?... But isn't that unfair?", Harry asked.

"You being forced into this tournament isn't fair either.", Skywalker responded back, "It's the right thing to do.",

The four continued to talk, and Harry began to like Skywalker more, he even sounded offended and insulted when they told him that Ron Weasley, one of Harry's best friends didn't believe him.

"But he is your friend. Why wouldn't he believe you?", Skywalker asked, slightly disturbed that one of your best friends wouldn't believe you.

"I don't really know.", Harry said.

"All I know for sure is that he is jealous.", Kara said, "It's always Harry who gets all the attention."

"You know it is. I know it's not your fault.", Hermione added quickly, seeing Harry open his mouth furiously.

"I know you don't ask for it, but Ron's got all those brothers to compete against at home, and you're his best friend, and you're really famous, he's always shunted to one side whenever people see you, and he puts up with it, and he never mentions it, but I suppose tis is just one time too many.", Kara continued.

"Great." Harry said bitterly, "Really great. Maybe he'll believe I'm not enjoying myself once I've got my neck broken or..."

"That's not funny!", Kara said, cutting him off, she looked extremely anxious, "Do you think I find tis fun!? I already have to worry about my brother in tis stupid tournament and now I have to worry about you too.", she said looking down to the ground.

"S-Sorry.", Harry said, rubbing her upper arm. He had tried to do his best to keep his smile in check, as Kara gave him that adorable pout he had became so fond of.

"It's because your so cute, or else.", Kara said, neither of them could contain their chuckle.

"Are those two? You know.", Skywalker whispered to Hermione.

"No. Though I would love to see Clark's reaction to it.", Hermione answered, noticing the tall Republic student's questioning look, "Kara is Clark's younger sister."

"Ah, I thought they looked similar.", he answered.

It wasn't much later until they arrived at the courtyard, running into Izanagi, Izanami, Ryuko and surprising to the two Hogwarts students, Clark.

"Oh hey Clark.", Kara said a little tense, while a little suspicious why her brother was hanging out with one of Honnoji champions.

"Hey Harry, Kara.", Clark started, as the others greeted one another, "Look, I am sorry if you became frighten of me for my outburst. I just want you two to know it was only directed at Elizabeth, I don't blame any of you for her not paying attention to me."

The two told him there was nothing to worry about, and that they understood. "Look, Potter. Sorry for my reaction last night.", Ryuko admitted, "I have this habit of not thinking things through, I should have realized you were innocent when the head of the boy scouts believed you."

"It's alright.", Harry said.

"Hey, I am not the head of the boy scouts.", Skywalker protested, "Boy scouts are mean."

Before they could say anything else, they heard a drawling voice speak up. "Ah, look, boys, it's the 'champions'.", turning around they saw that it was Draco Malfoy and his group of friends, "Got your autograph books? Better get a signature now, because I doubt Potter is going to be around much longer... Half the Tri-Heroes Champions have died... how long d'you reckon you're going to last, Potter? Ten minutes into the first task's my bet."

"Did Tahno just bleached his hair and become even more girl?", Skywalker whispered, "If that is possible."

"Hey, I know you.", Izanami said suddenly, getting the attention.

"Of course, great people should hang out with other...", Malfoy said, sounding full of himself.

"Your Joffrey Baratheon, right?", Izanami undercut him as a silence followed over the courtyard.

"I should never have you read A Song of Fire and Ice.", Ryuko said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"You know your mother, Malfoy? That expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Does she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?", Harry asked.

"Oh, burn.", Izanami said.

Malfoy's pale face went slightly pink, but directed his anger at Harry, "Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter."

"Keep your fat mouth shut, then." Kara said, she and the others turned away.

A loud bang was heard, with several people screaming. Skywalker turned around with a hand raised, stopping the magic attack in mid-air and freezing Malfoy in place.

The others had draw their wands, Katana's and Scissor Blade but before any of them could attack, a second loud bang was heard, and a roar that echoed through the courtyard, "Oh no you don't, laddie!"

The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody, was limping down the marble staircase. His wand was out and it was pointing right at a pure white ferret, which was shivering on the stone-flagged floor, exactly where Malfoy had been standing.

There was a terrified silence in the courtyard. Nobody but Moody was moving a muscle. Moody turned to look at Harry, at least, his normal eye was looking at Harry, the other one was pointing into the back of his head. "Did he get you?" Moody growled, his voice was low and gravelly.

"No.", Harry said, "Malfoy isn't a good shot."

"Leave it!" Moody ordered, making Harry look bewildered. Moody growled, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at Crabbe, who had just frozen, about to pick up the white ferret. It seemed that Moody's rolling eye was magical and could see out of the back of his head.

Moody started to limp toward Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and the ferret, which gave a terrified squeak and took off, streaking toward the Main Hall.

"I don't think so!" Moody roared, pointing his wand at the ferret again, it flew ten feet into the air, fell with a smack to the ground, and then bounced upward once more.

"I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back's turned." Moody growled as the ferret bounced higher and higher, squealing in pain. "Stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do...", the ferret flew through the air, its legs and tail flailing helplessly.

"Enough!", a voice suddenly said.

It had been Skywalker, who rushed over to the ferret and gently held it in his hands, "Are you mad or something?", Skywalker asked.

Before Professor Moody could speak up, another shocked voice said, "Professor Moody!", it was the teacher from the other night, Professor McGonagall coming out of the castle.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall." Moody said calmly, bouncing the ferret still higher.

"What... what are you doing?" Professor McGonagall asked, her eyes looking between Moody and the ferret Skywalker was holding.

"Teaching.", Moody responded.

"Teaching?...", Professor McGonagall said slowly, noticing the ferret in Skywalker's hands, "Moody, is that a student!?"

"Technically, he's holding a ferret." Moody responded casually.

"No!", Professor McGonagall cried, running down the stairs and pulling out her wand, a moment later, with a loud snapping noise, Draco Malfoy had reappeared, lying in a heap at Skywalker's feet with his sleek blond hair all over his now brilliantly pink face.

"My father will hear about this!", Malfoy wincing as he got to his feet.

"Is that a threat? Is that a threat!? Is that a bloody threat!?" Professor Moody asked calmly as he was about the chase Malfoy around, "Well, I know your father of old, boy... You tell him Moody's keeping a close eye on his son... you tell him that from me!..."

"Moody, we never use Transfiguration as a punishment!" Professor McGonagall said wealdy, "Surely Professor Dumbledore told you that?"

"He might've mentioned it, yeah.", Moody said, scratching his chin unconcernedly, "But I thought a good sharp shock..."

"We give detentions, Moody! Or speak to the offender's Head of House!"

"I'll do that, then." Moody said, staring at Malfoy with great dislike. Malfoy, whose pale eyes were still watering with pain and humiliation, looked malevolently up at, "Now, your Head of House'll be Snape, will it?"

"Yes.", Malfoy said resentfully.

"Another old friend." growled Moody, "I've been looking forward to a chat with old Snape... Come on, you..." And he seized Malfoy's upper arm and marched him off toward the dungeons.

Professor McGonagall stared anxiously after them for a few moments, before walking back into the castle.

"He made an adorable ferret, I felt sorry for it.", Skywalker said.

Neither he, Harry, Clark, Hermione, Izanagi, Izanami nor Ryuko could contain their laughter at what they had just witnessed.

* * *

During the next two days, Harry was introduced to the other Champions friends, after having Skywalker and Izanagi vouch for him, they believed his claim of not entering himself, being quite welcome to him, Clark, Hermione and Kara.

Asami was quite welcoming to them, as was Bolin, though while Mako was more aloof, he was still friendly in his own way.

On the Honnoji side was Uzu Sanageyama, the green haired team captain of Honnoji's famous Kendo team, the blue haired information gatherer named Houka Inumuta, the blonde tanned giant Ira Gamagori, who towered over them easily. And finally there was the pink haired girl, Nonon Jakuzure, the same one who had laughed at Dumbledore's speech at the beginning of the year.

During a afternoon, each the Champion was summoned to a fairly small classroom.

Most of the desks had been pushed away to the back of the room, leaving a large space in the middle, three of them, however, had been placed end-to-end in front of the blackboard and covered with a long length of velvet. Five chairs had been set behind the velvet-covered desks, and Ludo Bagman was sitting in one of them, talking to a witch they had never seen before, who was wearing magenta robes.

When Harry and Clark entered, they saw Korra talking with Ryuko and Izanagi, while Skywalker had struck up a conversation with Cedric.

The two walked over to Korra, Ryuko and Izanagi, "Good day, Harry, Clark. It's just the Weighing of Weapon ceremony, the rest of the judges will be here in a moment.", Korra explained.

"Weighing of Weapon?" Harry repeated nervously.

"They have to check if our weapons, wands in your case, are fully functional, that they have no problems.", Ryuko added.

"Understandable, seeing as they will be our most important tools in the tasks ahead.", Clark said.

Izanagi nodded, "Indeed. The expert's upstairs now with Dumbledore. And then there's going to be a little photo shoot.", out of the corner of his eye, Clark spotted the witch in the magenta robes eyes them like a hawk.

"Who is that?", Clark asked, placing his hands in his pocket.

"That is Rita Skeeter.", Skywalker said as he and Cedric comes walking over to them, "She's doing a small piece on the tournament for the Daily Prophet...",

"Maybe not that small, Mr Jason Skywalker.", Rita Skeeter said as she walked over to them, her eyes on Harry. Her hair was set in elaborate and curiously rigid curls. She wore jeweled spectacles. Her fingers clutching her crocodile-skin handbag ended in two-inch nails, painted crimson.

"I wonder if I could have a little word with Harry before we start?" she said still gazing fixedly at Harry. "The youngest champion, you know... to add a bit of color?"

"I think you have to ask my guardians for permission.", Harry said, remembering what his godparents had warned him about a few days ago.

Skeeter looked irritated, but couldn't say anything as the champions walked off to the side, taking a seat against the wall.

"But you were saying Cedric, something about vampires?", Skywalker asked.

"Yeah, my father told me of vampires who seemed to follow some special vegetarian diet, which makes them sparkle.", Cedric told them, earning dumbfound looks from the others.

"That sounds... Very stupid...", Korra said.

"Yeah... I guess it does.", Cedric admitted.

They continued to talk until Professor Dumbledore, Lady Satsuki, Master Tenzin, Mr. Crouch, and Ludo Bagman had arrived. Rita Skeeter settled herself down in a corner.

"May I introduce Mr. Ollivander?", Dumbledore said, taking his place at the judges' table and talking to the champions, "He will be checking your wands, weapons and Goku Uniforms to ensure that they are in good condition before the tournament."

An old wizard with large, pale eyes standing quietly by the window. "Madame Shui, could we have you first, please?" Mr. Ollivander, said stepping into the empty space in the middle of the room. Korra swept over to Mr. Ollivander and demonstrated her ability to bend water, earth, fire, and air.

"Wait, I thought you could only bend one element?", Harry asked, looking at the Senior Republic Champion.

"Usually you can, but Korra is special.", Skywalker said, with his arms crossed, "She is the Avatar, and only the Avatar can master all four elements."

"Very well, very well, your in fine working order.", Mr. Ollivander said.

"Mr. Kent, you next."

"Ah, now, this is one of mine, isn't it?" Mr. Ollivander said, with much more enthusiasm, as Clark handed over his wand, "Yes, I remember it well. 15 inches, rowan, dragon heartstring, excellent for dueling. It's in fine condition... You treat it regularly?"

Clark gave a nod, Mr. Ollivander sent a stream of blue sparks from the wand across the room from the tip of Clark's wand, pronounced himself satisfied, and then said, "Mr. Skywalker, if you please."

* * *

This went on for a while until the last champion, Ryuko was called, her Scissor Blade in perfect condition.

"Thank you all." Dumbledore said, standing up at the judges' table, "You may go back to your lessons now, or perhaps it would be quicker just to go down to dinner, as they are about to end."

Harry, Clark and Fleur got up to leave, but the man with the black camera jumped up and cleared his throat. "Photos, Dumbledore, photos!" Bagman cried excitedly, "All the judges and champions, what do you think, Rita?"

"Er, yes, let's do those first.", Skeeter said, whose eyes were upon Harry again, "And then perhaps some individual shots."

The photographs took a long time. Skywalker, whom Clark would have thought would have been used to this sort of thing, kept making silly faces along with Korra and Ryuko, pissing the photographer off to no end. The photographer seemed keenest to get Korra and Ryuko at the front, but Rita Skeeter kept hurrying forward and dragging Harry into greater prominence. Then she insisted on separate shots of all the champions. At last, they were free to go.

The Champions walked down the hall, "Alright boys and girls. I know we will be scored individually, but would any of you subject mind if we shared clues and information we come across?", Skywalker said, stretching his arm, "I know its a battle for supremacy during the tasks, but that doesn't mean we can be friends off the battlefield right?"

"I suppose it makes sense.", Clark admitted, and the others agreed as well.

"Good. Thought I have to dispel an illusion for you all.", Izanagi said, "You might think you have a chance in the Dueling Tournament, but we all know its going to be me versus Jason in the finals."

They all shared a laugh as they headed off for dinner.

* * *

 **There ya go, the next chapter, hope you enjoyed.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents next time.**


	4. Episode 04: Duel Tournament

**Greetings, one and all, welcome to the fourth Episode of Crossingfields: Tri-Heroes World Tournament.**

 **Hope your all going to enjoy it and now on to the story.**

* * *

Skeeter had published her piece about the Heroes World Tournament ten days later, and it had turned out to be not so much a report on the tournament as a highly colored life story of Harry. Much of the front page had been given over to a picture of Harry, the article had been all about Harry.

 _I suppose I get my strength from my parents. I know they'd be very proud of me if they could see me now... Yes, sometimes at night I still cry about them, I'm not ashamed to admit it... I know nothing will hurt me during the tournament, because they're watching over me..._

"I never noticed you crying in your sleep.", Neville said as they read the Daily Prophet.

"Because it's made up, Neville.", Kara said as they continued to read the story.

Skeeter had gone and interviewed other people about Harry too.

 _Harry has at last found love at Hogwarts. His close friend, Colin Creevey, says that Harry is rarely seen out of the company of Kara Black-Kent, a stunningly beautiful daughter of Lord Sirius Black and Lady Elizabeth Kent, who like Harry, are one of the top students in the school._

"Kara stunningly beautiful?", Skywalker said, looking up from the article and looking at Kara, "I mean sure, your not ugly and you look pretty good, but your no Asami."

"You do realize I can hear you, you know?", Asami said with a smirk.

"Oh, I know.", he said back with a smirk as well.

"Top student? Last time I check you barley reached top twenty.", Clark said with an amused smirk, much to the annoyance of Harry.

"Last time I checked I at least reached... top eleven.", Harry said back, glad that he didn't comment on the fact they Skeeter had published he had a thing for Kara.

* * *

From the moment the article had appeared, Harry had had to endure people, Slytherins, mainly, quoting it at him as he passed and making sneering comments, though they could have been much worse if it hadn't been for the Honnoji and Republic students who seemed to have the other Champions word of his innocent.

Though most Slytherins wouldn't say anything when one of the other champions walked with him, like going directly quite when Skywalker was with them, immediately intimidated by Izanagi's glare and Ryuko even treating some of them to a knuckle sandwich.

Kara had come in for her own fair share of unpleasantness too.

"Stunningly beautiful? Her? What was she judging against... a feral street cat?" Pansy Parkinson had shrieked the first time she had come face-to-face with Kara after Skeeter's article had appeared.

"I would rather be judged against a feral street cat then a ugly mongrel like how everyone else see you.", Kara said in a pleasant smile.

Under the insulted shouts of the Slytherin girls, Kara walked past them with an a smug grin on her face as she continued to walk with Hermione, Ryuko, Mako and Korra. "Why can't you just ignore it?", Hermione asked.

"Because ignoring bitches like them doesn't work Hermione.", Kara said.

"Indeed. That shows that they got to you, you need to stand up for yourself.", Ryuko said with a approving nod, "Bitches like them are all bark and no bite."

"Yeah! Because when they get to you, they succeed in their goal and when that happens!", Mako began to rant one of her usual crazy speeches which Ryuko had warned them about.

As the four climbed the staircase as she continued, "So how are you and Harry doing?", Hermione asked, much to Kara surprise.

"I am okay. Just a little worried for my friend and big brother. They might have to duel each other...", she started but she stopped when she noticed Hermione's smirk, "What?"

"I think she means it in a romantic way.", Korra said, "Everyone can see how you two look at each other.",

"See? Even the guest students can see it.", Hermione said with an knowing smirk.

"Me and Harry getting together is as likely as you and Clark becoming a couple.", Kara said with a faint blush, getting an insulted look from her friend, "Sorry, that was a little below the belt.", she added.

"You know Kara, you can be a real bitch yourself sometimes.", Mako said, and the girls laughed.

"Speaking of boys, what about you and Izza?", Korra asked Ryuko.

"About the same as you and Jason.", Ryuko said with a deep sigh, "Sometimes I wish it was as easy as sis and Izanagi."

"Wait, Izanagi Ryu has something with Satsuki Kiryuin? His headmistress?", Hermione asked surprised.

"I wouldn't say sis is the headmistress. She is only the student council president, although our mother pretty much owns the school.", Ryuko explained.

"Isn't anyone how its going with me and Ira?", Mako suddenly asked.

"No.", Ryuko said.

"Wait, you and that blonde giant?", Kara said with wide light blue eyes.

* * *

"Why don't you go talk to him?", Hermione said to Clark as she, him, Skywalker and Asami were studying in the library.

From the conversation, Skywalker figured it had something to do with the friend that didn't believe Harry's innocents. From what he had heard, Neville, Hermione, and Kara went from one to the other, trying to get them to talk, but both Harry and Clark said they should talk to Ron again only if Ron admitted that Harry hadn't put his name in the Goblet of Fire and apologized for calling him a liar.

It was something Skywalker agreed on.

But the discussion before him was interrupted when giggles were heard. Looking behind, Skywalker noticed the group of giggling girls who had been following him for a while now around Hogwarts, who often turned up to spy on him from behind bookshelves.

"If they bother you too much, I can leave.", Skywalker said, knowing these girls annoyed her as much as they did him.

"It's alright.", Hermione said, before she opened her mouth to continue her discussion with Clark.

"Enough about Ron for a while.", he said, closing his book and stuffing it in his bag, "So uhm... On the Saturday after the Duel Tournament, would you like to go to Hogsmeade together?"

Hermione looked quite surprised at his request, "We always go to Hogsmeade together? You, me, Harry, Ron, Neville and Kara."

Clark shook his head, before he continued to talk, "Not like that. I-I mean just you and me."

The tone of voice he used surprised Skywalker as he peeked over his book, normally Clark sounded confident and sure of himself, now he seemed so hesitant, nervous even for some reason.

"Sure, Clark.", Hermione said surprised.

Clark looked relieved for some reason before bidding them goodbye and walking away.

"Don't you see what he asked, Hermione?", Asami asked, upon noticing her friends surprised look, "He asked you out on a date."

"W-What? No... Clark and I are just friends.", Hermione said with a blush, pretty sure no boy like Clark would be interested in her.

* * *

The morning of the Dueling Tournament came, the Seven Champions stood in the middle of the arena located in the Quidditch stadium of Hogwarts. Under loud cheers from the audience, they were informed of the rules, as well that since they had an extra champion, instead of each champion dueling every other champion in a round-robin style, the tournament would be fought in a knock-out tournament.

Meaning one champion will directly get into the quarter final.

Each champion was then led to a separate tent, which led to the dueling arena. They would know that it was their time when the door to the arena opens. They were forced to wait separate so that they wouldn't know their opponent and make last minute strategy adjustments.

Clark walked through the darkened hallway, he was nearly blown away by the roaring cheers from the spectators as he walked the pathway to the elevated platform.

On the fighting stage which took the form of a main street of a ruined city. At the side of the arena stood medi-wizard and witches ready while the referee stood on a floating upper platform to overlook the match.

As he stood in the main street of the stage, across from him stood Cedric, "So Hogwarts versus Hogwarts?", the Hufflepuff asked, "Let's make this a clean and good fight."

"Alright, Cedric.", Clark said as their match began.

The fight started with less of a bang, and more of a cautious probe. Neither of them started with a full frontal attack, instead sending lights jabs, testing each others strength and speed. Still probing, they both tried to trip each other up by moving the stone floor under their feet or directing a lose rock at an ankle.

Clark tries to make an opening by sending a jet of blue lighting like magic at Cedric who much to his surprise caught the bolt and redirects it back at him, quickly conjuring up a shield, he caught the blast.

At this point, each combatant was comfortable with each other, they now began to make plans for their end game.

It was at this point Clark and Cedric started the fight in earnest, dealing out as much as taking it. It was Clark first who pressed an offence, Cedric took a defensive stance, waiting for Clark to slip up.

Finding the chink in Clark's stance, Cedric countered by sending a torrent of magic at Clark, landing a hit sending the young man crashing down into the ground, knocking the air out of him.

Lifting himself up, he saw Cedric ready to strike, but he threw him back by a sudden blast from his wand. Both standing back on their feet, they unleashed a stream of magic, the clash ended in a large flashy explosion.

Debris, smoke and fire decorated the arena, eventually the smoke dissipate, revealing each opponent. Much to the crowd's surprise both Clark and Cedric were standing face-to-face, their wands aimed at each other, both panting heavy.

Suddenly Cedric's legs gave out, "Good fight Clark.", the Hufflepuff said with a smile as Clark was declared the winner.

* * *

Skywalker entered the arena to see that to his surprise, it was Korra. The two friend smiled at each other, taking their fighting stance. "Don't use your airbending too recklessly.", Skywalker said teasingly warned but she just brushed him off.

"Whatever.", she said with a smirk.

"So Korra, want to make this more interesting?", he asked.

"What do you want to bet?", she asked back

"I will tell you what I want when I win.", Skywalker said, raising his fist.

"IF you win." Korra corrected him, "And I don't intend to lose."

Then the bell ring, in a burst of speed Skywalker immediately engaged Korra, who evaded his first attack with an elegant evade. Using the ability of her airbending, Korra ride her wind tornado high in the air, until she found Skywalker slam her down, but she managed to land on her feet.

"All hail Skywalker, hu?", Korra said, taking her fighting stance once again, as she called upon the four elements and torrents of earth, fire, air, water, were thrown by the young Avatar.

Skywalker was put on the defensive, forced to evaded the attacks from her as he waited for an opening. Skilfully she directed her element attacks at him, and it appears Skywalker has taken a full blow and in the smoke he is nowhere to be seen.

Korra looks worried for a moment before suddenly Skywalker comes charging through the smoke. Now he is on the attack and Korra is being pushed back, his eyes glowing red as he unleashed red streams of fire from his eyes.

As she evaded them, the many quick blasts from his attack, Skywalker ends up destroying the buildings around him.

The two landed back on the ground, smiling at each other before charging. Korra cloaked her fist with fire as their fist connected with each other.

The two landed on the ground, Skywalker gave a smirk, before launching telekinetic blast out of the palm of his hand. Korra raised her arms in protection, but she was still sent flying and crashes to the ground.

Recovering quickly, she noticed that Skywalker was standing over her, to her credit, Korra quickly jumped back to her feet, dishing out a flurry of fire enhanced punches, mixing it up by trying to kick him from the side, but he catches it, and turning around on his heel, he fling her through the air.

Appearing behind, he gave spinning kick, sending her back into the pavement before pinning her down.

"Your good, Korra. But I am still better.", he said with a smirk as the bell ring and he was declared the winner.

"I still got some way to go.", Korra said as he helped her up, "So what did you want?"

"Oh... That can wait...", Skywalker said with a slight blush on his face.

* * *

Then the next round came and it was going to be Izanagi Ryu versus Ryuko Matoi.

Ryuko stood in the center platform as Izanagi ascended from the stairs, his coattails floating behind him.

"My power has doubled since our last fight.", Ryuko declared holding her Scissor Blade with her two hands.

"Good, double the pride, double the fall.", Izanagi said as he drew his katana.

The starting sign was given, Ryuko charging forward began to duel, with neither of them able to gain any sort of advantage for a considerable period. They entered a ruined building, climbing up the stairs until they were fighting on the top floor.

After a time, Ryuko suddenly intensified her attack, forcing a surprised Izanagi to retreat to a hole in the wall.

Taking advantage of Izanagi's precarious position, Ryuko kicked him in the chest, sending him down to the streets below, landing in a heap.

Getting back on his feet, Ryuko jumped forward, reaching Izanagi in short order and he struck at the young woman with his katana, forcing her on the defense.

After a brief flurry of swordplay, Ryuko leaps away from Izanagi as he drove his katana, in an attempt to stab her, but the young woman backflipped out of the way.

Instead of charging after her, Izanagi hurled bolts of lighting from his finger tips at Ryuko, who managed to duck to the side quickly enough to avoid her opponents blue bolts, but she felt being pulled down by Izanagi's telekinesis.

Izanagi strode over to the place Ryuko had fallen, "You are strong, Matoi. You have anger, you have hate, but you don't use them.", he said as the two resumed their duel.

Ryuko attacked Izanagi with such intensity that sparks came off their swords. Izanagi was taken completely off guard by Ryuko's sudden increase in power and aggression, was forced onto his back foot.

Ryuko charged forward, her Scissor Blade ready to strike but Izanagi quickly recovered, and retaliated with a powerful barrage of lightning that sent Ryuko flying. Ryuko began to circle Izanagi as he attempted to blast her with another bolt of lightning. Ryuko grounded the blast on her Scissor Blade. Angling his katana into a guard position, Izanagi awaited Ryuko.

Ryuko promptly charged at Izanagi and attacked, but Izanagi quickly deflected her initial attack and her subsequent jab. After a quick flurry of bladework, Ryuko slashed at Izanagi's legs, but he overleapt the attack and flourished his sword to drive Ryuko back as he landed.

She attacked again, attempting to regain the offensive, but was forced into retreat by Izanagi's elegant bladework. He quickly seized the offensive, the precision bladework wearing away at Ryuko's defense.

Despite the energy efficiency of her defense, his precision was so great that most of Ryuko's defensive slashes missed Izanagi's blade entirely, forcing her to awkwardly scramble to fend off Izanagi's.

He pushed Ryuko's blade aside, and suddenly jabbed at Ryuko's arm, cutting it across the side. As Ryuko fell back, Izanagi stayed on her, slashing the young woman across the leg and bringing her down.

The end of the match was singled, declaring Izanagi the winner.

* * *

When Clark re entered the arena, he entered the ruined main street, he came face-to-face with his best friend and brother in all but name, Harry. They both stared each other, silver gray eyes staring into emerald green eyes.

"Clark, even though we are friends, don't expect I am going to hold back.", Harry said as he took a bow, getting a smile from his friend.

"Good, because I will come at you with everything I got.", Clark said back as he took a bow of his own, each taking their wand, waiting for the starting bell.

The bell rings and their duel begins in earnest.

Taking the offence, Harry sends a sudden blast of flame like magic towards Clark. Bringing up a shield, he deflected the blast back towards Harry, who throws it to the side. Clark launched a stream of blue electricity like magic towards Harry, who countered with a stream of red fire like magic of his own, blue colliding with red in a large explosion.

As the explosion begin to die, Harry charges forward, sending a wave of spells at Clark. Evading the attacks, Clark lifted up some of the debris scattering the arena, Clark banished it towards Harry, forcing his friend on the defense.

He shoots a large burst of magic at Harry, but he slides to the side to avoid the attack.

Countering with an the Disarming charm, Expelliarmus, but Clark conjures up a shield that protects him from the spell. He quickly counters with a few more jets of blue light, Harry quickly bringing up a shield of his own to block himself from the surprise attack as he is pushed and hits the side of the arena, falling to the ground in pain.

Taking advantage of this, Clark sends a powerful blast towards his friend, intending to finish the duel, but Harry counters with a blast of his own, causing yet another explosion.

Taking this moment to recover, Harry got back to his feet as he continues shooting spells while being pushed back by the colliding spells of Clark. With every passing second, their spell work increased in speed and ferocity.

Suddenly, the two stop their attacks completely. They smiled at each other, taking the second to appreciate how much the other had improved and grown over the years.

"Let's finish tis, with everything we have.", Clark said and his best friend nodded with a smile. Clark sending a stream of blue lightning like magic towards his friend who send his own stream of red flame like magic to collided in mid-air, the two stream fighting for control, before the compressed power erupted causing a large explosion.

Both Harry and Clark are sitting crouched on the ground, both heavily panting, looking over at his friend, Harry's wand was laying a few feet from his hand while Clark's was still loosely in his hand. The two smiled at each other as the bell singles the end of the match.

* * *

During the quarter finals, Skywalker was walking to the arena, wondering who his opponent could be and as he entered the arena he saw his friend and rival, Izanagi.

"I must admit, I am slightly disappointment.", Izanagi said as the two stared each other down, "I doubt there will be an interesting opponent waiting for me in the final when I beat you."

"I don't know, Izanagi.", Skywalker said, "They must be powerful themselves if they managed to get into the finals."

"Maybe... Well then, prepare for battle.", the white haired youth said, drawing his katana, "And prepare to lose."

"As cocky as ever, Izanagi.", Skywalker said, taking his fighting stance, "Bring it on!"

The bell ring and the two rivals charged at each other, when his fist connected with his sword, it created a shock-wave that shattered the glass of ruined buildings around them.

Izanagi attacked with a vicious overhand, but Skywalker countered before he unleashed a flurry of attacks.

 _"Skywalker, you have always surpassing your opponent's expectations by quickly analyzing their moves, reading each situation and having a plan of counterattack."_ , Izanagi thought attempting to rally, trying to work a way around Skywalker's defense, though he easily held off Izanagi's attacks and kicked him soundly in the chest, sending him flying backwards, _"Even when putting your rival at a huge disadvantage, you are always wearing that smile on your face. I am sure you plan to make me taste humiliation again, however..."_

Izanagi managed to recover and land on the side of a building, he looked up to see Skywalker following him, "This time, I will crush you until there's nothing left!"

Fighting along the side of the buildings and through them, the two warrior's fought until they arrived on a roof. Here, Izanagi attempted to seize the advantage, he unleashed a wave of blue electricity from his finger tip, which Skywalker countered with a continues stream of red energy from his eyes. The clashing energies combined, creating a dripping magma effect before it exploded, creating a blast that threw the two combatants apart. Sending them crashing towards the ground.

Izanagi recovered, as he looked around for his opponent among the debris. It was with shock when high above him, he saw Skywalker floating with red glowing eyes.

In a blur of speed, Skywalker pressed forward, blasting his with a wave of telekinesis. Izanagi tried to struggle against the overwhelming attack, "It's over, Izanagi.", Skywalker said, the collective force sending Izanagi straight into a building, shattering it around him.

As the Honnoji Champion lays in the debris, the bell rang, and Skywalker was declared the winner. Looking up, he saw Skywalker reaching out a hand to him, which he accepted, showing no hard feelings between them.

* * *

"And this is it ladies, and gentlemen.", Ludo Bagmans voice boomed over the arena, "The final of the Dueling Tournament is here. In one corner, we have the Hogwarts Junior Champion, Clark Kent, and in the other Republic Academy's Senior Champion, Jason Skywalker."

"You know, ever since I saw you fight during the World Championship, I hoped I could fight you one day.", Clark said as the two stood across from each other, "But now I have another dream. I want to beat you."

"Then come at me with everything you have Clark. I won't hold anything back.", Skywalker said with a smile, "Fight me with all your might, anything less is nothing sort of an insult."

The bell rang and the finals were underway, Clark took the initiative, by shooting jets of light, which Skywalker evade with his own experience, but Clark lifted a piece of the ground where Skywalker placed his feet, toppling him onto the floor.

Clark tries to cast a spell, but is pushed back by a telekinetic push. Skywalker somersaults in the air as he jumps toward Clark, who blocks the stream of red energy with a shield spell.

Skywalker walks forward, firing a continues stream of the energy as Clark's shield began to crack. With one last intense push, the shield shattered and Clark duck under the attack.

Rolling under another of the attack, but Skywalker breaths ice on his leg, pinning it down on the ground.

From his downed position, Clark manage to blast several spell managing to send Skywalker to the ground, giving him time to free himself with a fire spell. He uses his red energy attack again, but Clark's shields spell attacks him again.

 _"Not since Izanagi, have I been this pushed."_ , Skywalker thought, with a smile, _"This kid as a bright future ahead of him in the professional dueling circuit."_

"No more, games. It ends here.", Skywalker said, as he charged forward, punching Clark in the jaw, sending him flying through the arena. Skywalker quickly follows, delivering punch after punch to make sure Clark doesn't recover.

An beating Clark lays on the ground as the bell rings, giving Skywalker and thereby Republic Academy the victory. "Damn it...", Clark said, slamming his fist to the ground.

A shadow looms over him, looking up he saw that it was Skywalker holding put his hand, "It's was a good fight Clark.", he said, "I hope to see you in the arena again one day."

The younger teen accepted the hand with a determent grin, "You can count on it."

* * *

The next day Kara couldn't find any of her other friends, except Harry, so it was just her and Harry who set off for Hogsmeade.

The two of them couldn't help but smile. Ever since yesterday, the student body had stopped saying horrible remarks to Harry, because of his spectacular fight in the Dueling Tournament.

They now knew they shouldn't try to mess with him. Harry felt wonderfully as he and Kara came out of Honeydukes Sweet shop later, eating large cream-filled chocolates.

Kara's eyes suddenly went wide and she pulled Harry into a narrow alley. "Kara what?", Harry said but she pointed further down the street.

Rita Skeeter and her photographer friend had just emerged from the Three Broomsticks pub.

Talking in low voices, they passed right by alley Harry and Kara were hiding without hooking at. When they were gone, Kara said, "She's staying in the village. I bet she's coming to watch the first task.", she didn't seem to noticed how close she and Harry were standing to each other, a nervous feeling going through his stomach.

"She's gone.", Kara said, looking right back at Harry, their noses nearly brushing against each other. It was then that her face became red as well, "Uhm... Yes... Should we get a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks, it's a bit warm... I mean cold!"

* * *

Skywalker and Korra walked into the local pub, called The Three Broomsticks was packed, mainly with Hogwarts, Republic and Honnoji students enjoying their free afternoon, but also with a variety of magical people neither Skywalker nor Korra rarely saw anywhere else. Skywalker supposed that as Hogsmeade was the only all-Heroic village in Britain, it was a bit of a haven for creatures like hags, who were not as adept as wizards at disguising themselves.

On his way through the pub, the two spotted Clark sitting with Hermione in a booth, but the two let them be, figuring they were on a date. "So where are the others?", he asked as they headed for the bar.

"Asami and Mako are studying and Bolin is forced to study as well.", Korra said casually, "But what was the thing you wanted when you won?"

"Oh, I just wanted to get some ice cream with you.", he said as they ordered the local drink, named Butterbeer.

"Like... On a date?", she asked, a light blush on her cheeks.

"I-I... I just want to get some ice cream together... Like when we where kids...", he muttered, with a light blush on his own cheeks, "... But yes."

Over at Clark and Hermione's table, the two were sitting their silently, as they drank their butterbeer. Clark was trying to think about something to talk about, but for some reason he felt nervous, "So uhm... Asami got this crazy idea you asked me on a date.", Hermione said, taking a sip from her butterbeer, she tried to laugh it off, but stopped when she spotted the sad look in his grey eyes.

"And what if I did ask you out to a date?", he asked seriously, taking her by surprise.

"I uhm... Wouldn't say no... But I doubt you would do it. I mean a guy like you could get any girl he wants.", Hermione said, "Why would you want a stuck up, buck-toothed bushy haired bookworm like me?"

"Hermione, I don't want any other girl.", Clark said the two were staring at each other.

The two were brought out of it, when they heard a small cough. Looking to their side, they saw Harry, Kara, Skywalker, Korra, Ryuko and Izanagi looking at them from the boot next to them.

"We are going to need a bigger booth...", Clark muttered as the others joined them as well.

* * *

 **There ya go, the next chapter, hope you enjoyed.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents next time.**


	5. Episode 05: Enter The Dragons

**Greetings, one and all, welcome to the fifth Episode of Crossingfields: Tri-Heroes World Tournament.**

 **Hope your all going to enjoy it and now on to the story.**

* * *

They were still in the Three Broomsticks talking about various things as they drink their Butterbeer, talking about the duel tournament and the upcoming first task.

"What are you talking about?", Skywalker said, as they were discussing which evil Overlord would win against the other, "Morgenstern, who is speculated to have been a eldritch abomination mind you, would completely destroy Voldemort."

At this the Hogwarts students gasped, "What?", the dueling champion asked.

"You said his name.", Harry pointed out.

"It's just a name... You shouldn't be afraid of a name.", Skywalker explained, "Speaking of scary things... Where are we going on the class trip?"

"I believe Tenzin said... Your not going to like this.", Korra said, looking at his reaction, "We are going to the City Of Vale."

"Oh come on!", Skywalker said, throwing his hands in the air.

"What's so bad about the City of Vale?", Clark asked.

"I live in the City of Vale.", the tall young man answered, "It is where I spend my summer vacations... At least I can go see my family."

"So when is that School Trip?", Harry asked.

"After the first task, if I remember correctly.", Korra said, "Oh, but other champions are allowed to come as well. And because of the tournament, the second and third years are all going on the same trip."

"Sure sounds like fun.", Ryuko said, before noticing the face Izanami was making, "Come on ya big baby, I will bring you back a souvenir."

"Okay... I would like something to eat.", Izanami said with a grin, "Or maybe a nudes from you.", he added with a wiggle of his silver eyebrows.

"You wish!", Ryuko said with a blush.

"Alright, I will send you nudes from me.", Izanami said.

"...That's a thought...", Ryuko mumbled.

"This should be fun.", Harry said with a smile, looking forward to some time away from the hate he was getting at Hogwarts.

"It will be crazy...", Skywalker said, "You guys weren't there the last years, but the School Trip is pretty boring. But seeing as we are going to Vale... I guess it should be better. We don't have to go on the school tour and I can show you guys around.",

"There is the Jason I know.", Clark said, as his friend was perking back up, "I was wondering where he was hiding."

"Look, it's Hagrid!", Kara said.

Hagrid was one giant of a man with long busy black hair and an equal busy beard and beetle black eyes. "How come you didn't spot him earlier?", Skywalker asked, as Hagrid was so large, but standing up carefully, "What have they been feeding him? He is taller than my dad.",

But Hagrid had been leaning low, talking to Professor Moody. Hagrid had a enormous tankard in front of him, but Moody was drinking from his hip flask. Madam Rosmerta, the owner of the pub, didn't seem to think much of this.

As they watched, Hagrid and Moody get up to leave, they waved, then the pair of them made their way back across the pub toward Harry, Hermione, Kara, Skywalker, Korra, Ryuko and Izanagi's table.

"All right, Harry, Clark, Hermione, Kara?" Hagrid said loudly. They greeted him back and the Hogwarts students introduced the foreign students to him.

Hagrid leaned in, and said in a whisper so low that only Harry and Clark where suppose to hear it, "Harry, Clark, meet me tonight at midnight at me cabin. Wear that cloak."

Straightening up, Hagrid said loudly, "Nice to see ya, kids." winked, and departed. Moody followed him.

"Why does Hagrid want us to meet him at midnight?" Harry asked, very surprised.

"I am not sure.", Clark said back to his friend.

"Maybe it has something to do with the first task?", Izanagi said, arms crossed, "I wonder what he's up to?"

Harry and Clark thought it better just to be quick at whatever Hagrid wanted them for. Both were very curious to know what this might be, Hagrid had never asked them to visit him so late at night.

* * *

"So the first task is going to be... dragons.", Cedric said the next morning as the group was sitting at the Gryffindor table for breakfast.

That had been what Hagrid had showed Harry and Clark, last evening. "They have got seven, one for each of us, and we've got to get past them.", Clark explained.

"Dragons are bastards, but we can deal with them.", Izanagi said, arms crossed, one gloved hand rubbing his chin, "You shouldn't use Stunning Spells, dragons are strong and too powerfully magical to be knocked out by a single Stunner. Best chance you got is to go for the eyes."

"Or...", Clark started, suddenly getting an idea, "You could fly!"

"Yeah, but..." Harry stared at him, "I'm not allowed a broom, we have only got my wand..."

"Then maybe you need to use a nice, simple spell that will enable you to get what you need.", Ryuko pointed out.

Harry looked at her blankly and then it clicked. He was best at flying, he needed to pass the dragon in the air. For that, he needed his Firebolt. And for his Fire-bolt.

Feeling too queasy to eat, Harry waited while the rest ate. "Let's just try and keep you alive until Tuesday evening." Kara said.

After finishing breakfast, Neville excused himself, claiming he had to do some homework he went back up the marble stairs while the rest went to the Republic Temple, as they tried to think of all the simple spells that would subdue a dragon.

"For Clark's strategy, you could use the Accio charm.", Korra suggested as they walked up towards the stairs.

* * *

A little while later, they had entered the training courtyard of Republic Temple, several ponds for waterbending training, rocky area's for earthbending, several training dummies for air and firebending.

Several Republic students where also training at the various area, sending torrents of fire, blast of air, streams of water and boulders of rocks at each other.

Harry was surrounded by heaps of objects: books, quills, pillows, several upturned chairs, an old set of Gobstones.

"Now remember Harry, the incantation is Accio, followed by what ever it is you need.", Hermione explained, as they sat on the nearby bench at the side of the courtyard.

"And don't forget to raise your wand like this, Accio.", Clark said raising his wand.

For some reason Hermione was dragged towards him, much to the others amusement and to Clark embarrassment. "So I have to say Accio bum, right?", Harry said laughing, the same thing happening Kara, now their their reaction was reversed.

Only in the last hour had, when only Skywalker, Korra, Harry, Clark, Hermione, Kara, Ryuko and Izanami where left that Harry really got the hang of the Summoning Charm. "That's better, Harry, that's loads better." Kara said, looking exhausted but very pleased.

"Well, now we know what to do next time I have trouble with a spell." Harry said, throwing a rune dictionary back to Izanami, so he could try again,

"Threaten you with a dragon!", Izanami said as Harry raised his wand once more.

"Accio Dictionary!"

The heavy book soared out of Izanami's hand, flew across the courtyard, and Harry caught it.

"Harry, I really think you've got it.", Skywalker said, "If we work on it some more tomorrow, I am sure you will be able to summon your Firebolt."

"I hope...", Harry said, "The Firebolt's going to be much farther away than the stuff in here, it's going to be in the castle, and I'm going to be out there on the grounds..."

"That doesn't matter." Clark said, "Just as long as you're concentrating on it, it will come."

"Clark is right.", Skywalker said, "So how about after we clean up, we are going to get something to eat at the cafeteria. Let you guys get a taste of some real Republic City food."

"How about that?"

The group turned around to see that is was Master Tenzin, who was descending down the stairs.

"Oh, hey, Tenzin!", Korra said, jumping up and walking to her headmaster, "We were just hanging out, doing... teenager stuff."

"Do teenager's hold various objects in their hand and have one of them summon them to his hand?", Tenzin asked.

"We are just helping Harry with a spell he had difficulty with.", Skywalker said, joining his fellow champion.

"I see...", Tenzin said, before turning to Harry, "Mr. Potter, I would like to extend my apologize. While I am still suspicious of the circumstances of your entry, I can see that you are blameless in the matter."

The airbending master gave a small bow as a sign of respect. "I... Uhm it's alright. No hard feelings.", Harry said surprised.

* * *

The following Tuesday, Harry and Clark where the last of the champions to enter the tent which would lead to the arena where the dragons would be waiting for them.

Korra was sitting in a corner on a wooden stool, she didn't look nearly as composed as usual, but rather pale and clammy. Izanagi had a bigger frown on his face than usual, which was probably his way of showing nerves.

Ryuko was standing in a corner, playing with her Scissor Blade.

Both Cedric was pacing up and down and surprising for them all, Skywalker was leaning against a tent post, as cool and collected as always.

When Harry and Clark entered, they got a small greeting from the others.

"Harry! Clark!", Bagman said happily, looking around at them, "Come in, come in, make yourself at home!" Bagman looked somehow like a slightly overblown cartoon figure, he was wearing his old Wasp robes again.

"Well, now we're all here, time to fill you in!" Bagman said brightly, "When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag.", he held up a small sack of purple silk and shook it at them, "From which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different... er... varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too... ah, yes... your task is to collect the golden egg!"

Clark glanced around, Skywalker had nodded once, to show that he understood Bagman's words.

And in no time at all, hundreds upon hundreds of pairs of feet could be heard passing the tent, their owners talking excitedly, laughing, joking. Bagman was opening the neck of the purple silk sack. "Ladies first." he said, offering it to the female champions.

Korra went first putting a shaking hand inside the bag and drew out a tiny, perfect model of a Welsh Green, it had the number two around its neck. Ryuko pulled out the metallic grey Ukrainian Ironbelly with a number five around its neck.

Skywalker pulled out the scarlet Chinese Fireball. It had a number seven around its neck. "Damn it...", he mumbled, having hoped he would have pulled the Horntail so the others wouldn't have to face it.

Cedric put his hand into the bag, and out came the blueish-gray Swedish Short-Snout, the number one tied around its neck. Izanagi reached inside, pulling out a copper-colored Peruvian Vipertooth with the number three.

Knowing which one were left, Clark reached in first, but unfortunately, he pulled out the pearly scaled Antipodean Opaleye, with the number six.

Harry put his hand into the silk bag and pulled out the Hungarian Horntail, and the number eight. It stretched its wings as he looked down at it, and bared its minuscule fangs.

"Well, there you are!" Bagman said, "You have each pulled out the dragon you will face, and the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on the dragons, do you see? Now, I'm going to have to leave you in a moment, because I'm commentating. Mr. Diggory, you're first, just go out into the enclosure when you hear a whistle, all right? Now... Harry... could I have a quick word? Outside?"

"Er... yes." Harry said blankly, and he got up and went out of the tent with Bagman.

"Hey you okay?", Skywalker asked Clark as he watched his friend exit the tent, "Just stay calm and focused, were going to clean up at the first task."

Clark gave him a nod, along with a small smile, before realizing something, "Clark, you are enjoying this!", Korra added in mock horror, "I didn't know Marc had another son."

"Who is Marc?", Clark asked.

"That's the name of his dad.", Izanagi said, gesturing to Skywalker, "He is a teacher at the school we will be visiting on the School Trip."

A whistle had blown somewhere, as Cedric, greener than ever, walked out of the tent just as Harry came back in.

Seconds later, they heard the roar of the crowd, which meant Cedric had entered the enclosure and was now face-to-face with the living counterpart of his model.

The crowd screamed, yelled, gasped like a single many-headed entity, as Cedric did whatever he was doing to get past the Swedish Short-Snout.

And Bagman's commentary made everything much, much worse. Horrible pictures formed in Harry's mind as he heard: "Oooh, narrow miss there, very narrow", "He's taking risks, this one!", "Clever move - pity it didn't work!"

And then, after about fifteen minutes, Clark heard the deafening roar that could mean only one thing: Cedric had gotten past his dragon and captured the golden egg.

"Very good indeed!" Bagman was shouting, "And now the marks from the judges!", But he didn't shout out the marks, Clark supposed the judges were holding them up and showing them to the crowd.

"One down, six to go!" Bagman yelled as the whistle blew again. "Miss Shui, if you please!"

Korra was trembling from head to foot, slightly jumping when she felt Skywalker place his hand on her shoulder. "Good luck, you can do it.", he told her.

With a nod she left the tent with her head held high.

The same process started again... "Oh I'm not sure that was wise!" they could hear Bagman shouting gleefully. "Oh... nearly! Careful now... good lord, I thought she'd had it then!"

Ten minutes later, the crowd erupt into applause once more... Korra must have been successful too. A pause, while Korra's marks were being shown. More clapping then, for the third time, the whistle.

When it was finally Clark's turn, the rush of adrenaline was felt again through his body, Clark went out of the tent, thanking Harry and Skywalker for wishing good luck.

"Look at that!" Bagman was yelling fifteen minutes later, "Will you look at that! Our second youngest champion is quickest to get his egg! Well, this is going to shorten the odds on Mr. Kent!"

* * *

Clark, the golden egg clentched under his arm, saw the dragon keepers rushing forward to subdue the Antipodean Opaleye, and, over at the entrance to the enclosure, Professor McGonagall, Professor Moody, and Hagrid hurrying to meet him, all of them waving him toward them, their smiles evident even from this distance. He ran to them, the noise of the crowd pounding his eardrums.

"That was excellent, Kent!" Professor McGonagall cried as he arrived at them which from her was extravagant praise, "You'll need to see Madam Pomfrey before the judges give out your score... Over there, she's had to mop up Diggory already..."

"Ya did it, Clark!", Hagrid said hoarsely.

"Thanks, Hagrid.", Clark said loudly. Professor Moody looked very pleased too; his magical eye was dancing in its socket.

"Nice and easy does the trick, Kent." he growled.

"Right then, Kent, the first aid tent, please...", Professor McGonagall said.

Clark walked out of the enclosure, still panting, and saw Madam Pomfrey standing at the mouth of a second tent, looking worried.

"Dragons!" she said, in a disgusted tone, pulling Clark inside. The tent was divided into cubicles, he could make out Cedric's shadow through the canvas, but Cedric didn't seem to be badly injured, he was sitting up, at least.

Madam Pomfrey examined Clark, talking furiously all the while. "Last year dementors, this year dragons, what are they going to bring into this school next? You're very lucky..."

Despise some of burns on his cloak, Clark didn't receive any damage at all. "Now, just sit quietly for a minute! And then you can go and get your score.", She bustled out of the tent and he heard her go next door and say, "How does it feel now, Diggory?"

Clark didn't want to sit still. He was too full of adrenaline, he got to his feet, wanting to see what was going on outside, but before he'd reached the mouth of the tent, three people had come darting inside, Izanagi, Izanami and Kara.

"Clark, you were brilliant!" Kara said squeakily. There were fingernail marks on her face where she had been clutching it in fear.

"You were amazing! You really were!", Izanami said, "You were the best. Cedric did this weird thing where he Transfigured a rock on the ground... turned it into a dog... he was trying to make the dragon go for the dog instead of him. Well, it was a pretty cool bit of Transfiguration, and it sort of worked, because he did get the egg, but he got burned as well - the dragon changed its mind halfway through and decided it would rather have him than the Labrador."

"Korra fought it off using her bending, which was pretty impressive.", Izanagi said, "Especially when both their streams of fire collided."

"What did you do?", Clark asked, but the white wearing teen went quite suddenly.

But his older twin spoke up instead, "He killed it.", he said simply.

"I see an obstacle, I get rid off it!", Izanagi said defensively.

I tried a charm, trying to put it into a trance.

Kara, Izanagi and Izanami followed him outside to the edge of the enclosure. Now that the dragon had been taken away, Clark could see where the five judges were sitting, right at the other end, in raised seats draped in gold.

"It's marks out of ten from each one.", Kara said.

The first judge, Tenzin raise his hand to lift what looked like a long silver ribbon, which twisted itself into a large figure nine. "Not bad!" Izanami said as the crowd applauded, "I suppose he took marks off for your burns."

Mr. Crouch came next, he shot a number nine into the air from his wand. "Looking good!" Kara yelled, thumping Clark on the back.

Next, Dumbledore, he too put up a nine. The crowd was cheering harder than ever.

Ludo Bagman, four. "What?", Kara, Izanagi and Izanami shouted furiously.

"That's bullshit! Lousy, biased scum-bag...", Izanagi said, "You gave me a ten!"

And now Satsuki raised her sword. She paused for a moment, and then she slashed a number into the air, which appeared as a light blue after effect, eight.

"Holy zombie Jesus.", Izanami said, "Depending on how Jason and Harry preform, you might be in first place."

* * *

Joining their friends in the stance, they watched as they saw Skywalker enter the clearing, rolling out of the way from the dragon's first attack, its tail shattering the ground where he just stood.

"Kick her ass, Jason! Ouch!", Korra yelled as someone poked her in the back of the head. Of course it was Tahno and his cronies.

"Oh, Sorry, Shui, didn't see you there.", Tahno grinned broadly, "Wonder how long Skywalker is going to last. Anyone want a bet? What about you, Kent?"

Clark didn't answer, the dragon lets out a roar and a torrent of flames follow, which collided with an telekinetic barrier Skywalker brought up.

Skywalker began to push the barrier forward until the stream of fire backfired right into the dragon's face.

The dragon let out a fierce cry and spins her head covering the area in a wave of flames, Skywalker managing to evade it with a back flip.

"You know how I think they choose people as the champions?", Tahno said loudly, "It is the people they feel sorry for. See, there is Skywalker, he has no mother. Then there is Potter, he got no parents, then there is Shui, who got no talent..."

Clark, Izanagi, Ryuko and Izanami gave each other a meaningful look, turning around they blasted Tahno and his cronies with an energy burst, sending the three flying out of the stadium.

"Finally.", Izanagi said as Skywalker charged froward, evading more fire and claw swiped from the dragon as he leap on its large body.

He tried to stop on its head, but with a sudden swipe of its long neck, Skywalker was thrown upwards, a gaping mouth was waiting to break his fall.

Streams of red energy shot from his eyes, colliding with the dragon's head forcing it to smack against the ground while Skywalker continue to fall towards the ground.

Landing close to the unconscious form of the dragon, Skywalker rushed over to the clutch of eggs and spotted the gold one, gleaming against its cement-colored fellows. Before he knew it, Skywalker had seized the golden egg.

And with a huge spurt of speed, he was off, he was running back, the heavy egg safely under his arm, and it was as though somebody had just turned the volume back up. For the first time, he became properly aware of the noise of the crowd, which was screaming and applauding as loudly as the Irish supporters at the World Cup.

Clark cheered just as loud as the others when Skywalker received his score, putting them tied for first place.

* * *

After receiving his check-up, Skywalker was nearly tackled hugged by Korra as they joined their friends to witness Harry successfully summon his broom, which was the best one available on the market a Firebolt, showing off his amazing flying skills.

Harry managed to get his egg even faster than Clark and Skywalker, only receiving a small cut on his arm.

When the other champions entered the tent, they saw Kara treating Harry's wound, both trying to ignore the heat on their faces.

They were about to set off for the Republic Temple where every champion and their house was invited for a celebration party, they were approached by one of the dragon handlers, which Harry introduced as Charlie Weasley, the older brother of one of his friends.

"You're tied in second place, Harry! You and Izanagi!" Charlie said hurrying to meet them as they set off back toward the school, "Right behind Skywalker and Clark. Listen, I've got to run, I've got to go and send Mum an owl, I swore I'd tell her what happened, but that was unbelievable! Oh yeah and they told me to tell you you've got to hang around for a few more minutes... Bagman wants a word, back in the champions' tent."

Kara said she would wait, so the champions reentered the tent. One side of Cedric's face was covered in a thick orange paste, which was presumably mending his burn. He grinned at Harry and Clark when he saw him, "Good one, Harry, Clark."

"And you." Harry said, both grinning back.

"Well done, all of you!" Bagman said, bouncing into the tent and looking as pleased as though he personally had just got past a dragon, "Now, just a quick few words. You've got a nice long break before the second task, which will take place at half past nine on the morning of February the twenty-fourth, but we're giving you something to think about in the meantime! If you look down at those golden eggs you're all holding, you will see that they open... see the hinges there? You need to solve the clue inside the egg, because it will tell you what the second task is, and enable you to prepare for it! All clear? Sure? Well, off you go, then!"

The champions left the tent, rejoined their friends waiting for them, and they started to walk back around the edge of the forest, talking hard; each champion telling what they had done in more detail. Then, as they rounded the clump of trees, a witch leap out from behind them.

It was Rita Skeeter. She was wearing acid-green robes today; the Quick-Quotes Quill in her hand blended perfectly against them. "Congratulations, Harry!" she said, beaming at him, "I wonder if you could give me a quick word? How you felt facing that dragon? How you feel now, about the fairness of the scoring?"

"Yeah, you can have a word.", Harry said savagely, "Good-bye." And they set off back to the castle with the group.

"In my humble opinion, that was a sick burn!", Izanami said walking backwards, "Hogwarts style!"

* * *

The courtyard of Republic Temple exploded with cheers and yells again as the champions entered. There were mountains of cakes and flagons of soda, iced tea and butterbeer on every surface.

Lee Jordan, a Gryffindor had let off some Filibuster's Fireworks, so that the air was thick with stars and sparks, as loud music played.

Harry helped himself to food; he had almost forgotten what it was like to feel properly hungry, and was about to sit down with his friends when Ron, who was very white and staring at Harry as though he were a ghost.

"Harry." Ron said, very seriously, "Whoever put your name in that goblet... I-I reckon they're trying to do you in!"

It was as though the last few weeks had never happened as though Harry were meeting Ron for the first time, right after he'd been made champion.

"Caught on, have you?" Harry said coldly, "Took you long enough."

The rest of the group where listening in on the conversation as Ron opened his mouth uncertainly. "It's okay." Harry said, before Ron could get the words out, "Forget it."

"No.", Ron said, "I shouldn't have..."

"Forget it." Harry said.

Ron grinned nervously at him, and Harry grinned back.

The others couldn't contain their smiles, as suddenly Hermione burst into tears.

"There's nothing to cry about!" Kara told her, bewildered.

"Boys are so stupid!" she shouted, stamping her foot on the ground, tears splashing down her front.

After being calmed down, with a lot of help from Clark, Ron was introduced to the rest of the champions and friends as they ate.

"Blimey, this is heavy." Lee said, picking up one of the golden eggs, which they had left on a table, and weighing it in his hands, "Open it, go on guys! Let's just see what's inside it!"

"They are supposed to work out the clue on his own, it's in the tournament rules..." Hermione said swiftly.

"They were supposed to work out how to get past the dragon on their own too." Bolin whispered, so only Hermione could hear him, and she grinned rather guiltily.

"Yeah, go on, guys open it!" several people echoed.

Taking their eggs, giving each other a nod, the seven began to dug their fingernails into the groove that ran all the way around it and prised it open.

It was hollow and completely empty, but the moment the eggs opened, the most horrible noise, a loud and screechy wailing, filled the room.

"Great Scott!", Skywalker shouted, dropping his egg and covering his ears, falling to his knees.

"Shut it!" Fred bellowed, his hands over his ears.

"What was that?" Cedric asked, staring at the slammed shut egg.

"Sounded like a banshee...", Ryuko mumbled, "Maybe you've got to get past one of those next."

"It was someone being tortured!", Neville said, who had gone very white and spilled sausage rolls all over the floor, "You're going to have to fight the Cruciatus Curse!"

"That's illegal.", Mako Huodiqiu said.

"Over my dead body that they are going to torture Harry or Clark!", Kara added.

"They wouldn't use the Cruciatus Curse on the champions." George Weasley said, "I thought it sounded a bit like Percy singing..."

"Maybe you've got to attack him while he's in the shower.", his twin Fred Weasley added.

"Just blast him with Heat Vision.", Skywalker said.

* * *

As the night went on, the content of the eggs were soon put out of their minds for now as they busy themselves doing typical party things dancing to music, socializing with members of the opposite sex, and playing a game called beer pong.

"Want to give it a go?", Skywalker asked Clark, who had been talking with him and Harry as they watched their friends dance.

He gave a nod and the trio walked over to the pong table. Two burly looking Honnoji Acedamy stand at the other end.

"All right Clark, me and you versus them.", Skywalker said both him and Clark had the same grin as they stared their opponents down, "We are gonna whup their butts!" he picks up a pong ball, and tosses it right into one of their cups, making the other two look a little worried.

The game goes back and forth for a while, the two jocks are pretty good, but Clark manages to hit their last cup before they get through theirs.

"Victory!", Skywalker and Clark exclaimed, giving each other a high-five, the two jocks looked mesmerized, and just as they were about to ask for a rematch, Skywalker was grabbed by his arm.

Korra then began to drag him away, and upon seeing where she was dragging him he began to repeatedly shout, "No."

Neville, holding a custard cream in his hand, and Hermione than came walking over to them, who was greeted by her friends.

"Want a jam tart, Hermione?" Fred asked, suddenly appearing next to Clark, holding a plate full of jam tarts.

Hermione looked doubtfully at the plate he was offering her. Fred grinned, "It's all right, I haven't done anything to them. It's the custard creams you've got to watch..."

Neville, who had just bitten into his custard cream, choked and spat it out. Fred laughed, "Just my little joke, Neville..."

Hermione took a jam tart. Then she said, "Did you get all this from the kitchens, Fred?"

"Yep," Fred said, grinning at her, he put on a high-pitched squeak and imitated a house-elf, "'anything we can get you, sir, anything at all!' They're dead helpful... get me a roast ox if I said I was peckish."

Just then, Neville caused a slight diversion by turning into a large canary.

"Oh sorry, Neville!" Fred shouted over all the laughter, "I forgot, it was the custard creams we hexed."

Within a minute, however, Neville had molted, and once his feathers had fallen off, he reappeared looking entirely normal. He even joined in laughing.

"What kind of genius sorcery is that?", Ryuko laughed.

"Canary Creams!" Fred shouted to the excitable crowd, "George and I invented them, seven Sickles each, a bargain!"

"How much Yen is that!?", Ryuko asked, looking for her wallet.

"Or Yuan!", Bolin added.

As Fred and George took orders for the Canary Creams, Clark went to fetch something to drink for himself and Hermione.

He fetched them both a bottle of beer, and seeing what it is, her eyes narrow a bit. "If you don't want this, I can put it back.", he said.

"No, no it's alright.", Hermione said, taking the bottle from him, "This is a party after all, and people at parties... drink.", she tries to get the top off.

Clark takes it back from her, using his own bottle to open hers, "Izanami showed me how to do that."

"Thanks. Well, bottoms up.", Hermione said as they took a big gulp, making looks like she just got hit in the stomach with a truck. A look of nausea appears on her face, and Clark has a horrible vision of her hurling in front of all these people. It passes, however.

"Oh boy. That's really good. Goes down smooth...", Hermione said taking a few more sips, and shivers. She then puts the bottle on the table and grabs his collar, dragging him towards the dance floor.

A new song comes on and she turns around. "Put your arms around my waist.", she told him and Clark did so, very gently. She smiles, and wiggles her butt up against him. It takes every ounce of his self control for Clark not to gasp. She grinds against him to the rhythm of the song, and Clark sway his body back and forth in time.

She reaches up, and caresses his cheek, "Whoa, your really a good dancer.", she said.

"There are people who would disagree with you.", he said with a proud smile and as the song ends Hermione pulls away from him, he noticed that she's blushing.

* * *

 **There ya go, the next chapter, hope you enjoyed.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents next time.**


End file.
